


Lacuna

by MaityBFiction



Series: Undeclared [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caleb Widogast Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polynein (Critical Role), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Mollymauk Tealeaf, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Trent Ikithon Being an Asshole, Warning: Trent Ikithon, lets overthrow the Cerberus Assembly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaityBFiction/pseuds/MaityBFiction
Summary: Lacuna | (n.) a blank space, a missing partDualahei is just beginning, and the effects of Caleb's newfound freedom are starting to sink in for the Mighty Nein. The semester trudges forward, and on top of their studies they now find themselves facing off against Trent in the most ridiculous and dangerous game of metaphorical chess they have ever played. Feelings are blooming, dreams are had, secrets are whispered, but only one side can say "checkmate".AKA: My Name is Caleb Widogast and Oh Shit I Am in Recovery and Falling in LOVE and Have No Idea What I am Doing with One Partner let Alone Two or More Oh Also my Old Mentor Wants to Kill Me, A Normal College Semester, the Sequel.@Maity_Art on Twitter for updates on the fic!!
Relationships: Astrid & Caleb Widogast, Beauregard & Caduceus Clay & Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Nott & Caleb Widogast & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Eodwulf & Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Nott & Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto
Series: Undeclared [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579663
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	1. Yasha & Caleb - Resfeber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AKA_Duchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Duchess/gifts).



> Welcome to the official sequel of 'Undeclared'! That was my first multi-chapter story I completed from start to finish! Now i'm ready to continue with MORE of the plot! I'm hoping to have made some improvements to my writing, plotting, and overall tagging here on Ao3. 
> 
> Translations will be at the end, and feel free to follow me on Twitter for fic updates and art, username in summary~
> 
> If you enjoy this fic or any of the 'Undeclared' series, give it a kudos, subscribe, bookmark, and comment! All of those or just one of those or any number of those! Feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> I am my own beta so apologies if things aren't totally perfect, though I am working hard to make sure grammar, tenses, and spellings are correct! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!

**Lacuna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yasha & Caleb - Resfeber**

**Someone to Stay by Vancouver Sleep Clinic**

Yasha

Phosphenes dotted along Yasha’s vision, prompting the woman to rub at her eyes more, nose wrinkling as she tried to make her vision clear. When the colorful dots faded, thunder was rumbling in the distance, and the smoke of a lightning strike rose in the distance. She was solivagant, stepping carefully through dead foliage and fallen trees. Her skin gorger resting at her hip, the Aasimar was not sure how she got to this place, but it gave an eerie chill that ran up her spine like rabbits escaping predators. The breath she took into her lungs was cold and lifeless, making her double over with a cough. 

Laughter. 

Yasha stood up, glancing around at the darkened trees and the shadows that crawled between them. Some resembled animals, others some form of man that were not quite human. There was fear in her heart, but more than that there was determination. Thunder rumbled again, a lightning strike struck the same place, smoke rising in the distance. She took another deep breath, skin chilling in the air before she continued through the woods. 

More laughter. 

It was hideous. 

The laughter was uncontrolled, desperate, horrifying. No matter where Yasha turned it followed, becoming louder at times and then softer. It reminded her of Gnoll’s before they attacked. Her muscles bunched, fingers twitching against the hilt of her weapon. She didn’t know when this thing would attack but she would be ready when it did. 

Thunder rumbled louder, she had to move quicker. 

Yasha moved, beginning to run, the laughter followed, cackling now. 

Covering her ears, she growled and almost tripped over a gnarled root, the life support of the tree protruding from the ground like some skeletal hand. For a second, she felt a desire to grab it, to help whatever was trapped beneath, but the laughter sounded again. Covering her ears she ran from it, towards the smoke. 

“Yasha…!” 

She froze. 

“How do you know my name?” She huffed, drawing her skin gorger with shaking hands.

“How do you not know mine?” The voice giggled, and the distorted sound began to resemble a laugh she knew well. 

“Molly…” 

The laughter began again, delightful and amused, the tiefling’s shadow disappeared behind a tree and she ran after him. 

“Molly!” 

He continued giggling, leading her through the woods and over fallen logs, under arching branches with dead flowers until she came to the top of a wintered hill, the snow dotted with blood, his shadow disappeared. 

“Molly!” Yasha ran forward into the snow, the crunch beneath her feet echoing across the deadly silent tundra. She knew this place. She knew it. 

Another giggle, quiet, her head snaps to the top of the hill where Molly stands, petrous in nature, not moving. She slowly approaches, sheathing her sword, heart drumming in her ears a rhythm of war. 

Then his glazed eyes land on her, the red of them are distant and they do not seem to actually see her as they see right through her. His teeth, with streaks of blood on them, show through his maniacal grin. The hideous laughter from before sounds again, and Yasha realizes now the sound has been coming from Mollymauk the entire time. He continues to laugh, eyes growing terrified as he suddenly grabs his hair, the laughter growing louder and louder until it turns to screaming. Pure, agonized screaming. 

“MOLLY!” Running forward, she stops as he suddenly falls still, his movements slow and graceful as the tiefling stands at his full height once more. Blood begins to seep through his clothing, until he is soaked in it. Yasha searches for a wound but sees none until movement catches her eye and sees the scars on his arms opening, blood blossoming and blooming out across his lavender skin, staining him red. The scars on his chest open and tear through new skin until there is a gory hole in the center of it, and lastly the scars on his neck slice open on their own, and he spits up blood as he chokes out a garbled plea she cannot understand.

Yasha is screaming. 

She is screaming and something is holding her back from Molly there are hands on her and why can’t she get to Molly he needs her he needs her he nee-

“YASHA!” There’s a sting on her cheek and she sits up. Sweat drips down her forehead, making her hiss as paint drips into her eyes some. Shoving the heels of her palms against her eyes she scrambles up and reaches for where her vanity is only to find that she is outside. 

“W-Where...what…”

“Yasha...here…” Hands on her again, it’s Beau’s voice. Her hands are moved from her face and a cloth presses to her eyes, wiping away the paint and dabbing at her sweat. 

“Here…” Jester murmurs, and her fingers touch her face, smearing the paint and humming. 

“There! I blended it out...the paint is back where it’s supposed to be! It’s...not as dark as before, but you know. Looks better!” Yasha just nods, slowly opening her eyes as she leans against the tree, hands going to her stomach. The lights cause dots to appear in front of her eyes again from all the rubbing and she blinks hard, afraid that when she opens them again she’ll be back in that cursed forest. 

“Yasha? Are you ill?” Jester lays a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. The unusually pale woman is paler than normal, she gives a hesitant nod. 

“Come here….” Yasha leans down, and gentle hands cup her face as lips touch her forehead. She can feel Jester’s lips mumbling against her painted skin, and she realizes she has cast Healing Word when warmth floods her body, taking some of the physical stress from her body and ridding her with the nauseous threat of vomiting. 

“T-Thank you…” Yasha croaks, sliding down the tree and looking at the tiefling with a grateful look. Jester smiles and sits beside her, hugging her knees to her chest.

“It’s not a problem! I’m a cleric~”

“You’re still pretty tense…” Beau moves on her other side, hands beginning to rub her shoulders. Yasha sighs and leans back, her heart rate slowing gradually.

“Beau…” 

“Did you have that dream again?” She asked quietly. Yasha could only nod, she had been having the dream of the forest and blood a lot more as of late, and she was trying every day to decipher it and what it meant. The Storm Lord was trying to warn her about something, about Molly. She was worried to let the man out of her sites for fear of the visions coming true. 

“It was different this time.” 

“In what way?”

“There was laughter.”

“Well that’s nice!” She looked to Jester and shook her head.

“No...it wasn’t...it...it was awful. Same forest..but...it was like a hyena or...or a Gnoll but...it was coming from Molly.” 

“What the fuuuck…” Beau stopped rubbing her shoulders, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah...what the fuck.” Yasha repeated. 

“Maybe...maybe this one was just a nightmare!”

“All of his scars were open.”

“SHIT.” Beau grimaced at the imagery. 

“Well if that happened he would totally be dead so like...probably a nightmare because Molly isn’t dead!” Jester grinned. Yasha appreciated her trying to dissuade her from obsessing over it. She wanted the best for her, but Yasha knew better than to think any of her dreams were just dreams. Yasha didn’t have normal dreams. She never had. 

“Yeah...probably just a nightmare.” She agreed, wanting to change the subject. She took a deep breath and laid her head against the tree, finding herself itching to find Molly and embrace him, just to feel him alive in her arms. 

A soft breeze blew through the garden, carrying the smell of rain on it from a recent shower. It was early Dualahei, the Renewal Festival would be in a week and a half, and the campus was in full swing for the spring semester. New flora were being planted around the campus to brighten the spirits of those studying, though to people with allergies it was not so much of a blessing, as Fjord was not doing so well with all the pollen. 

“Hey Jes...aren’t you takin’ Caleb tonight?” Beau mentioned casually, elbows on her knees. Yasha looked over to see Jester nodding happily, excitement on her face. 

“It is! I get him for the week! And tonight is Girl’s Night!! So now Caleb can stop being so stressed! He can relax with us! It will be so great~!” 

“Phhht...I doubt he’ll join.”

“What makes you so sure?” 

“Because he’s Caleb. Vollstrecker Outlaw and the face you see in the dictionary beside the word, paranoia.” Beau scoffed. Yasha laughed a little at that, looking up through the tree branches at the greyish blue sky. More rain was supposed to come, she was excited for a good storm.

“Well I think he WILL.”

“No. He won’t.”

“He’s changed a lot!! He doesn’t flinch when we hug him now!!”

“Yeah that took...two months to fix? He’s gonna let you hug you but he’s not gonna let you touch his face!”

“Come on Beauuuu!”

“What?”

“You just don’t want a new face at Girl’s Night.”

“That’s not true!”

“You’re being a party pooper!”

“A-Am not!” 

“I think he might…” Yasha piped in, Beau looked at her, bewildered. 

“You do?”

“Yeah...he escaped the Vollstreckers...anything is possible. And Jester can be very convincing.” She laid down between the two women, letting her head rest on Beau’s lap. Beau’s hand automatically came up to rest in her hair, fingers gently rubbing at her scalp and drawing a pleased sigh from Aasimar. 

“Oh oh! Can I cuddle too!?” Jester squealed. 

“Yeah, come on in.” Beau sighed, lifting her other arm. The tiefling scrambled over Yasha, which made the woman laugh, and laid her head on Beau’s other leg. 

“You’re in heaven right now, aren’t you, Beauregard? Two women on your lap?” Yasha teased. A blush coated Beau’s cheeks, and she gently rubbed Jester’s head too.

“S-Shhh...just...go back to sleep.” 

“Hm...keep watch, mighty monk.” 

Beau flicked her forehead. Jester snickered. 

Things...were good. They were good. 

Deciphering dreams could wait.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caleb

Three weeks. 

That’s how long it had taken to get Caleb Widogast out from his safe haven. Once he had found peace within the shoddy walls of Mollymauk’s dorm, he had been loathe to leave. Luckily, Velrali’s medical report had allowed him some reprieve from classes, but Caleb knew he had to return to the classroom at some point. Even it scared him. 

He couldn’t be under disguise spells to attend class.

And so on the third week, halfway through Misuthar, he had gotten up with Mollymauk at eight in the morning, he had prepared what spells he could, and he headed out to class. They split ways at the library, Molly heading towards his History of Arcane Usage class and he towards the library. He did not have any classes until ten thirty that morning, so he had sat in the library and continued prepping his spells and studying on his own. He created a few letters of apologies for his students that had had to find other tutors for the past few weeks and by the time he had finished everything it was time for his Art of Arcane Defense seminar.

Even though he loved magic and all that came with it, he still found himself waiting anxiously for when the clock would strike twelve. That meant he could escape the stares, the whispers, the pitied looks, he needed to get to that garden, his other haven. Caleb wasn’t sure if he was imagining it all or not, but every glance his direction from a Vollstrecker chipped at his resolve. 

_ Failure _ .

_ Lost potential. _

_ Not good enough. _

Caleb let out a slow breath, relaxing his grip on his quill. 

The clock chimed.

Caleb didn’t know if there were gods who gave a shit about him, he thanked the gods nonetheless.

Caduceus’s breathing techniques for grounding had helped him immensely, the firbolg had been visiting at Mollymauk’s request to help him. At first he hadn’t been too fond of it, he wasn’t...spiritual. But after a few sessions it became apparent that Caduceus wasn’t there for spiritual purposes, the man was trying to help him pick up new habits to help him physically. The act of focusing on himself was overwhelming, but with Caduceus’s guidance it wasn’t so bad. Caleb would focus on his breathing, feeling it rush through every part of him. He would become painfully aware of how much or how little space he took, how everything felt against his skin, and the longer he did it, the more...normal it became. 

Caduceus had even taught him some breathing techniques to keep him centered and grounded in everyday life. Techniques he was already using as he walked from the classroom, decidedly not making eye contact with any student he passed. 

“Caleb.” His blood turns to ice as Astrid calls to him, he can’t help but stop. 

“Astrid.” Caleb responds softly, looking at her face and noticing a bruise on her cheek. 

“Astrid, what-” He reached forward without thought, her hand caught his wrist sharply.

“I fell.” The excuse tumbled from her practiced lips with a finality to her tone, the words slicing through Caleb like ice. 

He pulled his hand back, and cradled it to his chest nervously.

“Are...you okay?” He glanced up at her at the question, swallowing.

“J-Ja. Ja, I’m okay.” He mumbled. 

“I mean, I’m doing  _ better _ . I’m not...there yet. But...you know. I’m alive.” He assured, glancing towards the doors behind her that led outside away from the spires.

“That’s good. So um...when are you coming home?” Home. His mind immediately went to the Zemni fields in Blumenthal. But he knew better than to think that is what Astrid meant. She was referring to the Vollstrecker House, the very hell he had escaped from.

When was he coming home? 

When was he coming back to be tortured? For a second, anger flared in his fingertips and Caleb had to look down to make sure there were no flames. He was relieved to see none. 

“Caleb?” Her voice holds some concern now, Caleb wonders how much of it is a ruse. Vollstrecker’s were very good at feigning care to get what they wanted. 

“By home, do you mean Blumenthal?” He asks, his eyes carrying a challenge. He wants her to say it out loud. Denounce the place they called home, dare to call the place that tore them apart a place of homecoming. 

“Of course not. I mean the Vollstrecker House. When are you returning to us?” Astrid holds his gaze, her own eyes holding the same hardness as Caleb’s. 

“You see that place as home?” 

“I do.” 

“After all they’ve done.”

“It has made me stronger than Blumenthal ever would have.” Caleb resists the urge to laugh, instead he runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. 

“Never.” 

“ _Vas_?” The Zemnian slips from Astrid’s lips unintentionally, her hand covering her mouth as Caleb raises an eyebrow. 

“Did I mumble? _Es tut mir lied_...I said never. I am not returning.” A flash of bravery. Mollymauk would want him to stand up to her. Caduceus would want him to set this boundary. Beau would want him to kick her ass but that wasn’t on the table. 

“I must have misheard.” She said slowly, 

“It was my understanding that you would come back to where you belong. You see, Master Ikithon informed us of your medical leave..and that when you were better you would be returning to your studies. You are the pride of the Vollstrecker House, are you throwing that away for something as feeble as comfort?” Caleb let out his breath through his nose, jaw set. 

“Ja, Astrid. I am. I have come to believe that I do not need a title from some old man to make me feel like I am worth something. I can prove my abilities on my own. Without the Vollstrecker’s.” He was saying too much. His mind screamed at him to shut up and to run. 

“Astrid, let me part by saying this; I will  _ never  _ be truly ‘better’ from what has occurred in that House. From what I have seen, endured, and been forced to perform. Therefore, with that logic in mind, if I am never better, I can never return. It is a shame that Trent will be losing his beloved experiment. But that is not my issue anymore.” Astrid’s eyes flash with rage, but her face is completely relaxed. She shifts her bag on her shoulder and cracks her neck. Without a word she turns on her heel and walks out, she is silent. 

A bilious taste rises in Caleb’s throat and he books it from the building. 

Astrid is angry. She is seething. 

He is terrified of what the consequences of his words will be.

As he steps out, psithurism whistles overhead, the wind bringing with it a scent of rain and an oncoming storm, typical for this time of year. Caleb takes a moment to let the breeze fill his lungs, and he imagines his worries and fears catching on the wind as he breathes out. He opens his eyes and for a second wonders if he could catch sight of his fears floating away. 

The tension in his neck reminds him that some fears cannot be simply breathed away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The kiss they had shared in Embrace had been the first of many. While the days were filled with anxious anticipation and dread of what the response to Velrali’s letter could be, nights were spent in the hut Caleb had learned to cast, lips molding to Molly’s and his arms locked around the tiefling in an effort to ground himself._

_ He had never been one for touch. But he had a vice for addiction.  _

_ Mollymauk was his newest drug, and he was finding he couldn’t seem to get enough. The way he was so patient, so tender, so caring, it made Caleb dizzy and brought him higher than any plant could take him. He understood quickly why Fjord and Jester were sharing Molly, and why Caduceus had been happy to join into their relationship.  _

_ He sometimes allowed himself to dream of being added to that relationship too. _

_ But he was a selfish man, and he didn’t trust the other’s nearly as much as he trusted Molly.  _

_ So he kept their affections secret, whether or not Molly did was up to him. And if he did tell the other’s, they were respectful enough not to make many comments on it.  _

_ Four days passed like that before they finally received message from Jester in the group’s shared notebook that Madam Velrali had summoned them.  _

_ ~||~ _

_ They had, of course, raced to the Cleric’s office immediately. Caleb had taken care to cast Disguise Self before they left, taking on his blue tiefling form once more and enduring all of Mollymauk’s swooning as they made their way across campus.  _

_ Once inside, they saw Velrali standing with an official letter in her hand, it had already been opened Caleb noticed as the wax seal was not on the page, but rather it sat on the desk behind her.  _

_ “What is it?” Molly asked, impatient and curious.  _

_ “Caleb Widogast...you are a lucky man.” Velrali began. Caleb swallowed, he did not feel like he was lucky. Quite the opposite in fact, a shlimazl if one will.  _

_ “What...what did Martinet Da’Leth say?” He murmured. Velrali lifted up the page and began to read.  _

_ “To Madam Mavxik and those it may concern, after many meetings and negotiations with Master Ikithon, it has come to my attention that the prodigious student, Caleb Widogast, is in need of medical assistance. Master Ikithon has assured me that his needs are being met, but one cannot ignore the findings you presented to me through your report. Therefore I have convinced him to agree to this compromise that should please both parties. _

_ Caleb Widogast is granted one semester of medical leave. He may remain on campus or leave, and can continue his studies in private or in his classes, as he has shown great responsibility in keeping his grades at an exceptional point. When semester starts again in Fessuran, Caleb will have moved back to the Vollstrecker House by the time Harvest’s Close has ended on the third. Master Ikithon and I remind Caleb Widogast that he has a contract with the Vollstreckers he must keep his end in should he wish to remain at Soltryce, as his tuition is being covered by the scholarships Master Ikithon has granted him.  _

_ I trust that Caleb will use this time wisely, and will seek the healing he so obviously needs. Master Ikithon and I are eager to see his progress.  _

_ Best regards, Martinet Lundinus Da’Leth.” _

_ Velrali folds up the letter again and hands it to Caleb, who takes it and opens it again with shaky fingers, reading over the passages in hopes of finding a loophole. But it seemed the only loophole was on Trent’s side.  _

_ He couldn’t leave. _

_ If he did not return to the Vollstrecker’s then he would have to leave Soltryce Academy and leave his friends, he would have to return to Blumenthal, where Trent could find him and his family. He must have been breathing faster because he feels hands on him and he jumps, Velrali is gently holding his shoulders.  _

_ “Caleb...this is not the end of this subject matter.” She reminded him. _

_ “I-It’s not?” He croaked.  _

_ “No. You have spring and summer to expose him to Da’Leth with evidence and get him kicked from the Cereberus Assembly.” Caleb shivers, his training from Trent automatically kicking in and telling him that one does not leave with that sort of information, that Trent would have to be silenced permanently to keep secrets safe.  _

_ “I think we have plenty of evidence with Caleb alone.” Molly mumbled, arms crossed. _

_ “I concur.” Jester hummed. Standing tall, Velrali gave the trio a little smile. _

_ “That you do. With a mind like his, you will certainly find what you need to succeed. You have me as your ally, now go on. I have an appointment in ten I need to gather materials for. These healing spells, the more advanced they are the more they require…” She sighed.  _

_ Quickly exiting the office, Caleb realized he still had the letter. He slipped it in his coat pocket and sighed, fingers twitching when a hand slipped into his own. Expecting Molly, he turned to see Jester instead, her smile gentle and reassuring.  _

_ “We’ll stop him, Caleb. We’ll make sure you don’t go back in there.” She murmured. He squeezed her hand back, a shaky smile on his thin lips.  _

_ “Danke, Jester…”  _

_ “Besides...you are sooo much cooler than Icky-Thong~” Molly cackled beside him, tail whipping the dirt and snow.  _

_ “Ikithon.” Caleb chuckled. _

_ “I know. I don’t care.” Jester grinned, the bluntness makes him shake his head, some tension leaving his shoulder.  _

_ “It...is a lot.” He said, the smile slowly falling.  _

_ “I am not sure I can do much to expose Trent...that I can fix this...he is very powerful and it is no doubt that he has already thought of a way to stop us...to subdue me…” His voice grew quiet, and his other hand was taken. He looks to his right to see Molly fixing him with a look of determination.  _

_ “No one is impossible to defeat. It can be done, Caleb. We need to keep our heads on and plan meticulously...we need to be sure we have the advantage at all times. The less he knows, the better.” Caleb threads their fingers together, the act of doing so in public making his chest tighten.  _

_ “Well...Icky-thong can’t know shit if we’re not on campus.” Jester pointed out. Molly and Caleb nod in agreement.  _

_ “The further away I am physically from that man...the less of a chance he has of bringing me back.”  _

_ “And when you graduate and leave this place...what stops him from finding you then?” Molly murmured, hand tightening his hold on his own.  _

_ “I’ve already thought of that.”  _

_ “Of course you have~” He smirked.  _

_ “T...There is a necklace...enchantments that can be put on jewelry...I know Trent is very interested in it...he wants them mass produced for Vollstrecker’s on the field...the enchantment prevents the wearer from being tracked magically or scryed on.” He keeps his voice quiet so as to not let any passerby’s hear.  _

_ “Ooooh that is so cool!!” Jester squeals.  _

_ “Ja...ja it is. Um….Professor Brenatto-” _

_ “Nott?” He blinks at Jester, nodding. _

_ “J-Ja...Nott. Um...she is interested too, and she is um...well she has mentioned in our Messages that she could maybe….find a way for me to research the artifact on my own.” Molly’s grin spread across his face, and he laughed.  _

_ “Now that is brilliant! I love that goblin~”  _

_ “She’s a halfling.” _

_ “Sorry…” Caleb shrugged, it’s a common mistake.  _

_ “Well, what if that doesn’t work?”  _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “What if they say you can’t research it on your own?” Molly challenged. Fear clawsed at Caleb’s stomach. That was his only way to avoid Trent. If...if he couldn’t have it then he couldn’t escape him and if can’t escape Trent then- _

_ “Have you thought of just stealing it?” Molly asked. _

_ “Molly! Stealing is bad!” _

_ “Not if you’re stealing from assholes, sweetheart.” He defended. _

_ “He has a point.” _

_ “Caleb!” _

_ “Nein nein...if...there is a chance Nott’s plan could fail. And if it does, then I need to get that necklace. Molly, would you help me steal it?” He whispered.  _

_ “Partner in crime with one Caleb Widogast? No one else I’d rather risk expulsion with~” The tiefling let his forked tongue flick out of his mouth teasingly, making Caleb’s flush dark red.  _

_ “Yes um...danke.”  _

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Caleb comes back to reality, he is nearing the gardens. The spires of the Assembly and the Rexentruum campus are casting short shadows around him from the afternoon sun. 

“Caleb!” He turns his head to find the rumbling voice of greeting, Caduceus grins over at him from where he is knelt on the ground. His hands are covered in dirt from the flowers he is tending to. 

“Caduceus.” He nods and approaches, head following Caduceus as he stands to his full height. The firbolg has got dirt on his clothes and face too. 

“Thought you didn’t work until later?” 

“Lot more work to do now that spring is approaching, I decided I wanted to get a head start on the floral arrangements on campus this year. That, and the Renewal Festival is coming up...it’s already the first of Dualahei, this is my gift to the Wildmother this year.” Caduceus hums, his eyes alight with joy. The man really enjoyed working with plants and nature, Caleb almost envies Caduceus for the joy he finds in such simple work. He doesn’t mention how the Wildmother is a forbidden deity to worship in the Empire, Caduceus had never gotten in trouble about it before, perhaps he hid it well enough...that, or the Empire didn’t see the firbolg as a threat.

As Caleb observes his current project, he can’t help but notice how close spring really is. The bite of winter reminds him that they’re not out of the woods yet though, and Caleb wonders if the buds will even make it. 

“Why plant them now? It is still cold...why not wait until spring has fully begun? You could plant them on the thirteenth...during the Renewal Festival.” He asked curiously. A low hum of thought comes from Caduceus’s throat, his ears flicking gently as he follows Caleb’s gaze out to the small meadow he had created. 

“Now is always the best time to plant. Right now, with the rains and cooler weather, the soil is new and impressionable, it’s fresh...it holds so much potential right now.” 

“A nighttime frost will surely kill these gorgeous flowers before they make it to the month’s end.” Caleb retorts. Caduceus merely chuckles, earning the tall hircine man a confused glance from his friend. 

“It takes more than some harsh frost to kill those with soft petals, Mister Caleb. Were it a plant on its own in a pot...a cold frost would snatch its life away with ease. But look…” Caleb follows Caduceus’s hand as he motions to the wide array of plants, taking in how they spread for meters around the edge of the Spires and creating a distinction between campus and recreational areas in Rexentruum. Caduceus had done all this...and it had been over a span of days, maybe weeks. And Caleb could spot no dying browns or shriveled up, pale yellows. Just vibrant buds, patiently blooming.

“These tiny flowers are not alone...these sprouts and buds are young, yes, but they are many. A few on the outside edges might perish from a variety of reasons...being stepped on...creatures eating them...the cold...but the majority of them will go a long way together because they will have the support from their fellow roots. They’ll have each other to draw energy from, and the soil to draw nutrients from. A frost may make it harder, but not impossible, and they’ll bloom more vibrant in the end for making it through the last of winter together.” Caduceus spoke slowly, his voice carrying low and peacefully over the scene in front of them. 

“That’s why we have gardens, forests, and meadows, Mister Caleb. We grow stronger together, we are our best when our roots are entangled with others who supply us with the nutrients we need.” Caleb stares at Caduceus for a while, his eyes widening just a fraction. 

“...I...I think I get it.” He murmurs. 

“Get what?” 

“I...what you said. That is why the Nein work so well together...they are a garden, yes? That is what you are comparing them to? That we are a garden supporting one another and keeping each other alive?” Caduceus turns his head to look down at him, cocking it to the side. 

“...I was just explaining how plants naturally do better when in a large group instead of by themselves.” He mumbled, blinking. 

“But...yeah...yeah the Nein is like a garden isn’t it?” The firbolg smiled, lips parting some to show his teeth.

“And we’re a good garden. This...is a good garden.” He clapped his hand Caleb’s shoulder and squeezed, 

“Lunch?” He asked.

“Ja...lunch.” Caleb chuckled, turning to walk with Caduceus. As they fell into comfortable silence, Caleb lifted his hand and quickly traced the sigil for presidignation, watching as the dirt seemed to turn to dust on Caduceus and fade away into the air, leaving him clean. The firbolg stopped for just a brief moment to look at his now clean clothing and then smile at his friend, 

“Thank you~” 

“Not a problem, mein freund.” Caleb returns easily, and they continue towards the garden in relative peace. 

~||~

The girls have already arrived, the three in the midst of taking out their lunches when Caleb and Caduceus join them. 

“H-Hallo…” Caleb calls quietly, gaining the attention of the three.

“Caleb~!” Jester is quick to her feet, running towards him and enveloping the man in a hug. Caleb gasps at the quickness of it all, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Jester pulls away, eyes worried.

“Was that too fast? I am so sorry, Caleb!” 

“N-Nein...nein...I...I am working on it.” He swallows and steps forward, tugging her into an awkward embrace that is much too stiff. 

“It is...it is nice to see you too.” Jester seems to understand him trying, and she gives him a quick hug before just taking his hand and taking him to sit down with them all. 

“Book boy.” Beau hums, popping a handful of almonds into her mouth.

“Beauregard.” He hums back, reaching over and stealing a few nuts, to which Beauregard pouts through her chewing at. 

“Hey,” Yasha gives a little wave. Caleb smiles a little at her, raising a hand back.

“How are you holding up?” 

“Good...um...would you maybe...mind helping me with something later? If...you’re back to tutoring?” She asked. The wizard nods, feeling a sense of affection beginning towards the tall woman. 

“Ja, of course. You’re caught up though, so you shouldn’t be worried about that...but if you are having trouble I am more than happy to explain some things to you.”

“Cool...thanks.” 

“Of course.” He looks around as he brings his own pack in front of him, digging out some of the leftover pasta he and Molly had made the night before. 

“Where is Molly?” Caleb hates how...wanting he sounds. His affection for these people could be a weakness, and if he does not remain neutral it would not doubt be used against him. Before he can get too caught up in the spiral of his Trent thoughts, Beau breaks through with a teasing tone.

“Wow, you’ve only been apart for like...what? Three hours? Are you that desperate to make out with him~?” She smirks. His cheeks suddenly feel much too hot for his liking and he looks straight down into his bowl, sputtering quietly.

“Beau!! SHHHh! We told Molly we wouldn’t say anything!” Her voice pings in Caleb’s head, making him wince.

“It is alright, Jester.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ja...I am sure.” He looks up, avoiding eye contact. 

“They’re on their way. Molly and Fjord are comin’ together.” Beau answers, offering Jester some dried fruit, which the tiefling happily takes with a chirp. 

It takes only a few more moments before laughing and snickering is heard through the bushes, Caleb looks to Caduceus with a confused gaze. The leaves part and two figures emerge from the entrance, both carrying cheesecloth covered baskets.

“I am your god! Long may I reign! These are my fruits~'' Molly announces dramatically, whipping off the cheesecloth in a theatrical fashion to reveal the baskets filled with fresh fruits and cheeses. Caleb’s eyes widen,

“Where did you get these?”

“I found ‘em.”

“Where did you find them?” Caleb asks. 

“In a building...on a table…~” The tiefling sings, plopping down next to him. Fjord shakes his head and smiles, setting his basket down in the middle and revealing that his has breads and different pastries. 

“You’re lucky no one was in there,” He hummed, holding out a strawberry filled tart to Jester, who swoons and takes it with a peck to Fjord’s lips.

“Was in where?” Caleb presses, exasperated. 

“In the teacher’s lounge.” Fjord states with a shrug. 

“You  _ stole  _ these from the teacher’s lounge!?” He groans. 

“Not stealing if there’s no proof of ownership. Right Fjord?” Molly grins, taking a bite from a pear. 

“Right. Did you see a note on the baskets anywhere, Molly?” 

“I did not! And do the baskets have any initials to indicate who they may belong to?” 

“They do not,”

“There! Not stealing~” Molly grins. 

“We were just in the right place at the right time.” Fjord agrees.

“And...we just happened to be there right as Nott was unlocking the door for us.” Molly finishes. Beau is hysterical, laughing along side Jester as they dig into the pastries and hand some to Yasha. 

“I’m surprised at you, Mister Fjord, you’re usually so against theft.” Caduceus grins. The half-orc blushes lightly and shrugs. 

“Well...there are exceptions and...let’s be honest the Master’s here aren’t hurting for coin.” Caduceus just smiles at him, Beau punches the air.

“YeAH! Fuck the rich!” Her mouth is full of bread, Caleb grimaces. 

“Beauregard please,” He sighs. 

“Beau, aren’t you rich?” Jester questions.

“Aren’t you?” 

“No! My MOM is!”

“Well my parents are too! But I'm poor as shit!” Beau shoots back. Jester sticks her tongue out and Caleb sighs as he watches Beau grab it between her thumb and finger, the tiefling squealing and whining as she bat at Beau to let go. 

“Children…! Please….!” Fjord groans, head in his hands. Before anything can escalate, Caleb decides to look away from the situation to Molly, only to find a strawberry being pressed to his lips. 

“I-I-”

“Go on, take a bite~” Molly purrs. Blushing deeply, Caleb nods and parts his lips, taking a bite and feeling Mollymauk’s fingers brush against his lips as he does so. He does not miss the tinge of magenta on the other’s lavender cheeks, but he does try to ignore how making the other blush makes his heart twinge. 

Pulling away, Caleb chews and swallows his bite, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“D-Danke um...that is very good. The fruit. The um...the berry.” Fuck he needed to stop talking. He was so bad at talking. Why did anyone let him talk? Why couldn’t Trent have taken away his voice? Scratch that. Caleb didn’t want to think about that. 

Lunch goes by normally after that, Caleb acquires a little bowl of fruit to munch on to go along with his leftover pasta. Molly had been trying to get him to eat more since he began living with him. It was hard some days but as of late the wizard found himself growing hungry at normal times again. He ate almost all of it, his usual lightheadedness going away. 

“Soooo, as everyone knows, it’s my turn to share a room with Caleb!” Jester announces, gaining everyone’s attention. Caleb almost forgot about that, a small wave of anxiety creeps over the man, he already had so much change in his life, but this was the safest course of action. He had already broken the plan by staying at Molly’s place for three whole weeks. He couldn’t be a bother anymore, he had to move on for the tiefling’s safety.

“It’s also Girls’ Night! So Caleb, I need some information from you!” Jester comes over and sits in front of him, his eyes nervous. 

“W-What do you want?” He asked.

“Oh calm down, silly! Just answer these three questions!” Jester held up one finger. 

“Favorite ice cream flavor?” Caleb blinks. He hardly understands why this information is so important to the woman. 

“U-Um...Rocky Road.” He mumbles. She grins and holds up a second finger.

“Great! Two, cucumber or rose?” 

“R-Rose?” 

“Lavender or Eucalyptus?” 

“Lavender.” Jester claps her hands together. 

“Thank you! Now I can make preparations!” She scurried back over to Beau and Yasha, taking out her journal.

“J-Jester!” Caleb calls, confused. 

“Preparations for what? Are you doing spells?” He asked, not sure what kind of spells she was trying to cast. The girls looked to one another before Beau began snickering, 

“It’s for relaxation, Caleb.” Molly smiles, an arm around his waist. 

“For...wait...what?” 

“You’re gonna eat ice cream...have a rose scented face mask...and have your pillow spritzed with lavender oil to make you feel all nice and sleepy.” Molly explained, beginning to rub his shoulders.

“You’ll  _ love  _ it, trust me.” 

“Okay but...Girls’ Night. This is...a girl’s night.” 

“Yeeesss.”

“I am not a girl.” 

“Caleb. Look me in the eyes and tell me anyone gives a fuck about gender or social norms here.” Molly stops and looks him in the eyes, Caleb blinks. 

“You cannot.” The tiefling answers.

“Ja...I cannot.” Caleb chuckles, watching as Molly settles behind him and continues to rub his shoulders. 

“That nice?” His lips are close to his ear, making him a little hot under the collar.

“Yes...thank you.” 

“You’re the most tense through your shoulders and neck...it’s from all that reading you do. Try to have the book at eye level if you can, hm? That will help.” Molly dug his thumbs into a knot at the base of his neck and he covered his mouth to stop a sound from escaping. Damn, that felt really nice. 

“O-Okay. I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” He squeaks out. For a moment, he’s worried of the other’s looking, he’s preparing for the teasing, the looks, the judgement. But then Caleb remembers where he is and who he is with and finds his body beginning to relax on its own. 

He’s with the Mighty Nein. And here, he doesn’t have to be worried about being judged.

Here, he is safe.

He is with his family.

Friends. 

And despite all the stress, anxiety, and fear running through his veins…

Caleb smiles.


	2. Mollymauk & Nott - Peiskos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night in a coffee shop, Girl's Night, fantasy dick pics? Well. The Mighty Nein are certainly having an entertaining evening. But somewhere down the road, Nott is getting some closure to an issue she's always had. Hatred towards the body she inhabits. 
> 
> AKA: We need some wholesome stuff before it goes to hell and Nott deserves so much love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I understand why Les Miserables is named that. Because if you're working that show? YOU ARE MISERABLE. I hope this chapter is okay...It was very hard to find time to sit down and write without being interrupted anywhere. But I did my best! And I intend to keep going! 
> 
> Announcement: I will be gone and at Disney World Jan 26th-Feb 2nd so there will be no update next week! But I will return to posting chapters back in February :) 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience! I'm so glad people are enjoying it so far! Enjoy the second installment! And please be kind as I beta my own work ^^"

**Lacuna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mollymauk & Nott - Peiskos**

**Theme - Neptune by Sleeping at Last**

Molly 

Despite the fading chill in the coming spring air, Mollymauk was still wrapped up in his ornate and ostentatious coat as well as keeping himself in a scarf that Yasha had knit for him. Tieflings ran warm, but Mollymauk didn’t think that kept them safe from feeling chills. Maybe it was just him...Jester seemed to be doing just fine in the winter air.

Unwrapping his scarf from around his neck, Molly rolled it neatly and set it aside on the table he and Caduceus were sitting at. The campus cafe was located near the library, a mere five to seven minute walk situated in a small building attached to the maintenance building. Inside was a wide sitting area with a fireplace to keep students warm while they studied at the various sized tables that could fit as little as two students to up to ten or more. There were a few coffee tables near the fireplace with older couches around them, the lanterns gave the cafe an auburn glow, turning the dark green fabrics on the furniture into a deep brown at times if one didn’t look too closely. 

The doorway with propped open glass doors led into the ordering area where there was an L-shaped counter, the chalkboard hanging behind the register with all of the food and drink options, most of them seasonally themed. There was a long table adjacent to where one would order with complementary sugar, cream, cinnamon, and other things people might want to add to their teas or coffees. There were also a few two-person tables in this small room where people could chat, but most students didn’t like to sit the smaller, more cramped area. Well, except for Mollymauk and Caduceus, who chose those tables so they could speak with Fjord while he worked. 

Right now, the half-orc was rushing steadily through orders as he had gotten himself a small line since evening classes had come to a close. Mollymauk had to actively distract himself so he didn’t end up hopping behind the counter to help his boyfriend out and end up hindering like last time. How was he supposed to know not to pump the latte maker as fast as he did? He cranked the pump, making it go faster, steaming the milk faster, faster orders, faster Fjord could get out of his shift! That had ended in hot milk everywhere… and a very unhappy Fjord. 

Lucky for them, the crowd began to disperse, exiting the campus cafe with their teas and coffees in hand and an exhausted Fjord giving a little wave. Molly swept up onto his feet once the last student was gone and hauled himself onto the counter, grinning and about to say something to Fjord when another few students came dawdling in. Frowning, Molly dramatically threw his head back. 

“God’s  _ dammit _ .” He huffed. The students paid him no mind. In fact, one just flipped him off. Molly stuck his tongue out and returned the favor. 

“You lookin’ for a fight failbirth?” Molly’s jaw tightened, fire blazing in his chest for just a moment. The man...no, this was a boy. 

“You’re new here, aren’t you ya little succling?” He smirked. The boy drew back his upper lip in a snarl, his blonde hair slicked back. 

“I asked you a question.”

“I asked you one as well.” The lavender-skinned male clipped, his smile all too friendly. The boy’s friend, a woman with braided red hair, huffed and grabbed him roughly by the arm. 

“Order your shit and let’s go. I don’t have time for you to be starting fights, Grendal.” 

“Grendal!? Your name is Grendal!?” Molly began to cackle, arms around his stomach as he barked out his laugh. 

“Shut the fuck up! Like you have a better name!?” Grendal watched as Molly stood on the counter, his coat billowing behind him as he tilted one hand under his chin dramatically, head three-quarter left, and his other hand propped upon his hip. 

“Mollymauk Tealeaf. But my friends call me Molly, and you-” He hopped off the counter.

“-are  _ not  _ a friend to me. Not with slurs like that.” Fjord sighed as Molly finally got off the counter, dusting it off with a rag. 

“Are you goin’ to let him talk to me like that?” Grendal asked, eyes peering at Fjord and silently asking, no, demanding that the half-orc take his side. 

“Molly, quit harassing my customers please.” Fjord sighed boredly, but seeing the smirk on the human’s face made him frown. 

“Why don’t you hurry up and order. I ain’t got all night.” Fjord said coldly, grabbing the notepad. Before Grendal could open his mouth, his friend stepped in. 

“Two vanilla lattes, one with that new stuff...nut milk. Almond milk?” She asked. Fjord nodded.

“Yeah. New recipe from some Elf on the Menagerie Coast. Found a way to press ‘em. Gonna cost you a lil’ more than normal milk though considerin’ the process takes a little while longer.” Molly hopped back on the counter as they ordered, legs swinging. 

“What’s your name~?” He asked the woman. She raised an eyebrow. 

“I just figured...well I know Grendal, and you both know me. I think I should know you. We  _ could  _ be friends.” He grinned. The ginger headed woman sighed, pushing her glasses up on her face a little more before stopping. She pulled them off, using her sweater to begin cleaning them of the smudges she saw. 

“Belinda.” 

“Got a last name?”

“Don’t care to give it.”

“Fair.” Molly shrugged. 

“What do you study?” He asked, leaning on his knees. 

“Alchemy. You?”

“Arcane studies.” He grinned. 

“Doesn’t that major just mean you have no idea what the fuck you’re doing with your life?” Grendal grumbled.

“You’re exactly right. But hey, at least I’ll have the knowledge to do almost anything under my belt.” He smirked, tapping his head. Belinda leaned on the counter next to him after cleaning her classes, Grendal stayed a few feet back. 

“You a first year?” She inquired.

“Second. You?”

“First...along with my brother, Grendal.” She motioned towards him. Fjord came over and set down the two drinks, 

“One with the little dot is almond milk.” He hummed. Belinda nodded and took them both, handing Grendal his. 

“One silver.” She fished out the coin and gave it to him, kicking her brother as she passed.

“Let’s go you little shit.” Molly couldn’t help but grin as he watched them leave, the anger from Grendal’s comment quickly leaving him. He’d get taken care...it seemed like his sister had a good hold of his leash. 

“Are you going to get  _ off  _ my counter any time soon?” He looks over to Fjord who is giving him a very unimpressed look. Molly just grins at him, the corners of his lips making his eyes crescent. 

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Fjord sighed, going around to take note of supplies. Caduceus’s laugh rang through the air, making Molly look over and giggle too. Just to spite Fjord, Molly decides to stay on the counter for the time being, leaning back on his elbows and getting comfortable. 

“Wonder what the girls are up to.” He hummed. 

“And Caleb.” Caduceus adds.

“Yeah, I said The Girls. He has been initiated. He is now one of them. Just like me.” Another laugh from Caduceus is heard. 

“No, really~ What are they doing?” Molly sits up again, humming in thought. 

“Probably...doing a lot of skin care things. Jester is very into that sort of stuff. Massages are always a necessity, a feelings jam where they talk shit out, and some party games most likely. Oh! And food. Lots of good food.” 

“Don’t forget Jester’s stash of... _ elixirs _ .” Fjord adds. Molly smirks, nodding. 

“Elixirs?” Caduceus asks. 

“Not elixirs, Caduceus.  _ Elixirs _ .” He emphasizes, hoping he gets it. But the firbolg just gives him a blank look, his brows furrowing just slightly as he tries to understand what he means. Finally, he caves, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. 

“Is this something that everyone knows about but I don’t because I grew up in a graveyard?” He asked, exhausted.

“Yes, darling.”

“It’s booze, Cad.” Fjord calls from under the counter, a bump sounds a few seconds later from him hitting his head. 

“...Oh.” Caduceus seems surprised at this. Molly wonders if he perhaps thought they meant something worse, or perhaps a different type of drug. Either way, he can’t be bothered with that right now. Fjord is trying to organize things under the counter in the cupboards and can’t see him. So he swings his legs up and over the countertop with ease, landing near Fjord and stepping behind him. 

“Whatcha doin’~?” He purrs, leaning over him from behind and running a hand up his back. Fjord jumps again, another bump to his head. 

“T-Tryin’ to get the coffee beans organized and seein’ which ones we need more of. But  _ someone  _ is making that rather difficult.” He grumbles. 

“Really? Well that’s a shame. You should give them a piece of your mind.” Molly lets a hand go down to his ass, giving it a squeeze and laughing. 

“MoLlY!” 

“What~?” Molly backs away as Fjord begins to nudge himself back so he can stand up. He’s rubbing his head and pouting. 

“Oh...poor dear…” He goes on his toes and makes him bend down, there are no bumps, meaning that the half-orc didn’t really injure himself. He gives the part of his head Fjord was rubbing a few gentle kisses. 

“There, all better now, yes?” 

“Molly...I’m tryin’ to work. Not that I don’t appreciate you, but what do you want?” Fjord sighs. Grinning, Molly sets his hands on his chest. 

“A kiss.” He states, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“A kiss?”

“A kiss.” Blushing, Fjord leans down and presses his lips to the other’s, giving him a soft and gentle kiss. Mollymauk purred in delight and when he pulls away he hugs him and then hops over the counter again, strutting back to the table Caduceus is sitting at confidently. He takes his seat once more and lifts his drink to his lips, letting the warm liquid trickle down his throat. 

“So...any  _ elixirs  _ mixed in with your chai?” Caduceus teases. Molly snickers and shakes his head, the way the other emphasized the word made it sound like it was in some other language. 

“No, darling~ Just straight chai.” He reached for his bag after putting the cup down again, noticing a slight glow in the dark of it. Molly’s heart leaped as he pulled out the private notebook him and Caleb shared, he excitedly began to open and flip to the page that was glowing. 

“Oh? Is our lovebird getting a love letter?” Fjord’s voice carried from the counter, an obvious smirk on his lips. The tiefling flipped him off with a grin, 

“Molly, I’ve got a better use for that finger that you’re sticking up in the air.” Molly actually looks up this time, an eyebrow raised before a smirk crosses his face at Fjord’s blatant teasing. Caduceus chokes on tea, and Molly grins over at him. 

“Did you get it?” 

“I-I believe I understood the context behind that. Yes.” He flushed. Shaking his head in amusement, Molly looked down to read the message Caleb had left him. 

~

_ Hallo, I am at Girl’s Night. We are relaxing right now...so I figured I would message you. I have been banned from studying. It’s not ‘relaxing’ according to the girls. It is just Yasha, Beauregard, Jester and I...currently I have a rose scented face mask on. It is weird in my beard. But Jester says it will come out of my beard hairs so...that is good. CW _

_ I have to say, though I am not used to being in a situation like this I am...not hating it. I am beginning to enjoy myself. It is not nearly as loud as I suspected it would be. But perhaps I was judging Jester incorrectly. Would it be weird to apologize to her? I’ll keep my mouth shut, I think. CW _

_ ~ _

Molly was grinning down at the message, images flashed in his mind as to what Caleb looked like in the moment. He imagined him with his hair in a tiny ponytail atop his head to keep the hair from his face, with a pink clay mask that smelled like roses covering his entire face save for his lips and eyes. Maybe Jester had a robe for him, otherwise he’d be in the comfortable sweats and sweatshirt that he always wore to bed. He wondered if Frumpkin was with him. 

“Hope I get invited to Girl’s Night next time.” Molly mumbled to himself. He could use a facial. 

_ ~ _

_ Well, I think straight up banning you from studying is a little harsh. I think some recreational reading would be just fine. You enjoy reading. As long as you are enjoying it that is what matters. But you’re having fun, right? MT _

_ Ja. CW _

_ But...this may sound weird. CW _

_ I am not used to  _ _ not  _ _ being around you, Mollymauk. I have known you for almost two months now...and these two months have been very liberating for me. You have been very liberating. CW _

_ I miss you. CW _

_ Is that weird? You are not far away, but I still miss you. CW _

~

Reading those last few messages come through had the tiefling blushing up to his pointed ears, the ears twitching a little at the sudden influx of heat. Hiding his face in his coat, Mollymauk made a small shrieking purr sound, flustered. The sound made Caduceus laugh some as he watched on with a knowing look. 

Peering over and using his height to his advantage, he gets a brief look at the message Caleb had sent Molly. 

“He likes you.” Caduceus states it like the most obvious fact in the world, lounging back in his chair. Molly shakes his head, swallowing as he raises his head from inside his coat. 

“A-As a friend! As a friend. Not as anything more, he’s not ready for that and that is just fine.” He tried to argue. 

“No. He likes you.” Caduceus sounds certain of it now, tapping his chin and nodding. 

“How can you tell?” 

“Well, there’s the fact that I’ve walked in on you and him making out at least once.” Caduceus reminded him. Molly’s face flushed again. Caleb had come up to him in the living room during a lull in their schedule, shy but determined. He had asked for a kiss, and what had started a simple peck had ended with Caleb in Molly’s arms, the two embraced like they would be in Embrace. 

It was then that Caduceus had walked in, wanting to see if Molly was interested in joining him for yoga after dinner that evening. 

Ever since then, Caleb had refused to kiss outside of Embrace. 

“Caleb still won’t kiss me outside our bedroom because of that.” He huffed, Caduceus just smiled. 

“Sorry~”

“No you’re not.” 

“I’m not~” Molly shakes his head and waves his hand at him. 

“You’re  _ awful  _ sometimes, Caduceus.” He grinned. He grabbed his enchanted quill and looked back down at the paper,

~

_ I miss you too, darling. I’ve grown quite fond of your company~ MT _

_ I know CW _

_ Soooo, whatcha doin? MT _

_ Right now? Or just in general? CW _

_ In general I suppose, no Girl’s Night is ever the same. Give me the details! >:)~ MT _

_ I see you have given the tiefling face eyebrows. Very clever Mister Tealeaf. CW _

_ Thank you, darling. I’m very quick at times aren’t I? ;)~ MT _

_ Oh my, a winking tiefling face, what ever will you come up with next? CW _

_ Are you mocking me, Mister Caleb? MT _

_ Me? Mocking you? Nein, never. CW _

_ You still haven’t answered my question, you squishy little wizard. What are you doing? MT _

_ Right now we are doing massages. Or...they are. I am not sure I am ‘down’ for hands all over my body...makes me...uncomfortable. CW _

_ Oh my gods. Massages? I insist you let Yasha massage you. She is absolutely marvelous. MT _

_ I don’t know… CW _

_ You can just get your neck and shoulders done, love. Yasha and I are like siblings! I trust her with my life. Do you trust me? MT _

_ I mean, ja. I trust you. CW _

_ Then you can trust Yasha too. She’s wonderful, you won’t regret it. And if you say stop, she will. Don’t worry~ MT _

_...I will try. CW  _

_ Oh hell YES! MT _

_ On one condition CW _

_ Fuck. MT _

_ Promise me you’ll finish that midterm paper of yours by our next tutoring lesson. CW _

_ Deal. Now, go have fun!! MT _

_ Okay, guten nacht for now, Molly. CW _

_ Gluten Nott! MT _

_ …. :| CW _

_ Beautiful response, 10/10 MT _

_ Now, go on! I’ll see you later! Love you! MT _

_ ~ _

Logic states that Caleb closed the notebook and went to get his massage instead of responding to Mollymauk. But Molly isn’t always logical. When he read over the message a third time, a cold lump of fear settles in his gut. Grabbing his quill he crosses it out and instead leaves a face in its place. 

~

_ Now, go on! I’ll see you later!  _ _ Love you! _ _ ;)~ MT _

~

“What’s wrong?” Fjord’s voice carries across the small cafe.

“I just wrote the L word to Caleb.” Molly shrieked, expecting (and secretly hoping) for Caduceus to assume L meant something, anything, other than love. Instead, he looks to see Caduceus giving him a knowing glance, and he deflates. Talking about his intricate feelings for multiple people was...difficult. It always was when his heart decided to fall in love with another person. 

“Mollymauk,” Caduceus begins, prompting the tiefling to look up at him again. 

“I don’t believe in coincidences. And many see love as just that...a coincidence. There are no accidents in love. It will find a way to get what it wants...the journey may be rough, but you’ll get there. We all will.” Cadcueus’s voice is always so soothing. The man could sew together metaphors like an English professor fresh out of university with hope still in their eyes. The words rumbled and drew a deep breath from Molly, some of his original panic beginning to fade. 

“I appreciate the metaphor, lovely ...but I...I just worry I’ve put him off.” He confessed.

“Put him off how?” 

“By saying it too soon? I-I don’t know! Caleb is a very sensitive individual right now and I am very keen to keep his recovery progressing. Not retrogressing.” He sighs and rests his head in his hands, tail twitching against the chair leg irritably. 

“I doubt you’ve put him off.” Fjord chimes in. 

“I agree. He is very fond of you, Molly.” Caduceus helps. Molly just sighs, deflating some in his hands. He doesn’t get to wallow for long though, as Caduceus reaches across the table and takes his hand in his own. The firbolg’s hands are larger than his, the pads of his fingers soft as they convince him to move his face away from his hands. Mollymauk blushes some and holds his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze in silent thanks. 

“You want to know what I think?” Caduceus asks. Molly’s eyes shift to the other’s, the pupil-less sclera somehow showing his own inner conflict. 

“From what I remember… you found it hard to believe that both Mister Fjord and Miss Lavorre could love you and each other at the same time… and yet here we all are. A date night… even I am here, enjoying the company and affection of two people I care very much about. If this can happen, why can’t Caleb?” Caduceus’s gaze asks him for a rebuttal, but Molly finds he can’t argue with him. 

If this can happen, why  _ can’t  _ Caleb? In the end, isn’t that what he wants? His group of misfits he loves and adores living together happily and getting the love they deserve? 

The chair shifts and Molly is gifted with a sweet kiss on his cheek from Caduceus, the firbolg pressing his nose against his cheek afterwards. Turning, he smiles at him and gives the other a little peck on the lips. 

“Thank you…” He murmurs gratefully.

“Not a problem.” Caduceus grins. 

They both jump some as Fjord’s groan echoes. Leaning over to see past Caduceus, Molly can see Fjord glaring at the clock, his shoulders sagged in defeat.

“What did the clock do to you, love?” He asked.

“I thought I had less time left…” Fjord sighed.

“But I still have three hours of this damn shift left.” Molly lets out a little huff of laughter and looks over to Caduceus, who has taken his seat again. The man is smirking at him, and Molly’s own lips curl up into a Chesire grin.

“I know a way to get everyone’s mind off their predicaments.” 

“Oh? Do tell, Deucey~” 

Caduceus leans forward, ears twitching mischievously. 

“If I cast invisibility on you, we can see how long it takes before Fjord makes another groan. If you catch my drift.” 

Molly stares in shock. He hadn’t expected such a perverse game to come out of the other’s mouth, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

“You want me to….  _ distract _ Fjord?” He checked.

“That’s exactly what I want.” 

“You are truly  _ awful _ , Mister Clay.” Molly grins, 

“What are you two whispering about?” He looks over at Fjord, shaking his head. 

“Nothing! Listen, I have to go to the restroom, and when I get back, I think I’ll get to work on that midterm paper.” 

Getting up, Molly stretches and gives Caduceus time to prepare the spell. As he passes the firbolg, Caduceus runs his hand across Molly’s back, the magic transfering easily through touch. By the time Molly is around the corner and heading towards the restrooms, he is completely invisible. As long as Fjord didn’t cast See Invisibility, they could have their fun. 

With a little u-turn, he carefully steps back into the cafe, keeping his feet quiet. He waits until Fjord has his back turned to hop into the counter and slide into the kitchen behind it. 

This would be delicious. Fjord was always the most fun to tease, and with no one around? Who knows how far he’d go? Molly sure as hell didn’t know. But he was eager to find out. 

Caduceus leaned on his elbow, head in his hand. 

Fjord let out a confused hum and looked around, Molly grinning as his hand traveled towards his arse again to squeeze it. 

“So Fjord...why don’t you tell me about your patron studies while we wait for Molly? Hm?” Caduceus asks, grinning at the way the other was already beginning to blush. 

A fun date night indeed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nott

In a cottage about an hour’s walk from campus, Veth Brenatto and her family were settling in for the night. While the Mighty Nein were having their date nights and girl’s night, Nott was home with her husband, Yeza. Her son, Luc, had been put to bed and had been asleep for a bit, leaving the pair to have some much needed alone time.

Instead of some personal time together though, the two professors were engaging in their usual nighttime activities. Yeza currently sat in their bed, an oil lamp providing light as he graded papers, tongue peeking out of his mouth a bit as he concentrated. Nott had finished locking up for the night and was getting settled when she looked over and saw smudges all over her husband’s glasses.

“I have no idea how you can see right now.” 

“Hm...what?” Yeza is pulled from his little world of grading, but instead of responding, Nott just plucks the rounded spectacles off his face. Blinking and attempting to refocus his vision, Yeza opens his mouth to protest, but Nott just holds up a finger. Sitting up straighter, she concentrates on the pair of glasses as she traces the sigil and murmures the spell name under her breath. The smudge, dust, and smears on the glasses lift from the object and fade away, leaving them shiny and clean.

Yeza’s face splits in a wide grin and he pats her shoulder.

“You’re doing wonderful on your magic! That was a transmutation spell~ A very basic one and, in my opinion, the most useful!” Nott blushes happily at the compliment, handing him back the glasses.

“Thank you...Caleb has been teaching me a few things whenever he comes in...I...don’t know much, but it’s a start.” 

“Exactly. And you’ve always been interested in learning it!”

“Especially as of late.” She hummed.

“I know.” 

Nott gets up and sits at the vanity in their room, beginning to under the two braids she keeps her hair in. A soft glow catches her eye, making her notice the small notebook Caleb had given her a few weeks prior. It had an enchantment on it from Caduceus, and was a form of communication that could be kept private between the two of them. Nott adored that, it meant she could check in on her boy without worrying about Trent finding out. 

Taking the notebook and bringing it closer, she opens it to the glowing page expecting to see a message from Caleb. What she doesn’t expect to see is a drawing.

A drawing of a penis to be exact.

Had Caleb...just sent her a dick pic? 

Furrowing her brows she grabs the enchanted quill he gave to her with the notebook.

~

_ What the FUCK Caleb? NB _

_ I am so sorry, Nott. CW _

_ You’re not going to explain???? NB _

_ I am rooming with Jester and it is “Girl’s Night”, I made the mistake of choosing dare in Truth or Dare...and Jester dared me to draw a dick and send it to a professor of my choice. So...I chose you because it would be faster than sending a drawing in the mail, and...I figured you would be a little more understanding. CW _

~

“What the  _ fuck _ …” Nott whispers, shaking her head in amusement.

“Everything alright over there?” Yeza hums.

“Yeah yeah, just messaging with Caleb.” She chuckles, waving her hand dismissively. 

~

_ I understand! Truth or Dare is how Yeza and I shared our first kiss after all~ NB _

_ Really? CW _

_ Really! He was dared to kiss me~ He didn’t seem very hesitant ;) NB _

_ Please no. CW _

_ So...is that a drawing of  _ _ your _ _ dick? NB _

_ NEIN! CW _

_ Well...whose dick is it!? NB _

_ It’s no ones dick! _

_ Well, it HAS to be someone’s! You had to base it off someone, who!? NB _

_ It’s just a dick! CW _

_ BUT WHOSE DICK IS IT? NB _

_ NOTT PLEASE. CW _

~

By now, Nott is cackling at the vanity, getting ready to respond when she looks over to see Yeza raising an eyebrow at her questioningly. She raises a hand and beckons him over, prompting the halfling male to set his things aside and slide out from under the covers. His bare feed pad against the wooden floors of the bedroom, causing a slight shiver to run over his skin from the cool temperature of the floor compared to the bed. 

Peering over her shoulder, Yeza sees the dick drawing and flushes a deep red.

“I-Is that Caleb’s-”

“It’s not HIS dick! It was a dare and he knew I’d find it funny.”

“Whose dick is it?” Yeza breathes.

“He won’t tell me! He says it’s just a dick!” 

“That’s not right...it would have to be based off of someone’s for him to be able to imagine it in the first place.” 

“EXACTLY! Whose do you think it is?” Nott asks. Yeza shakes his head, putting his hands up.

“I-I really don’t...I...no. No I don’t want to know.” He hobbles back over to the bed, eager to get into the warmth of the blankets once more and finish his grading for the night. Laughing softly, Nott turns back to the vanity, picking up the quill once more to continue speaking with Caleb. 

~

_ How are you doing, Caleb? NB _

_ I am fine. CW _

_ Okay, let me rephrase. How are you  _ _ really _ _ doing? NB _

~

He doesn’t respond at first, giving Nott time to finish with her hair and shaking out the loose curls. She sets the hair bands down and runs her clawed fingers through the dark green strands. Her gaze settles on the mirror briefly, and she immediately hears the thoughts of self-hatred bubbling in the back of her mind. 

Her eyes seem to want to focus on everything  _ wrong _ ; how her goblin ears are too big, her eyes too yellow, teeth too sharp, nose too upturned, proportions too small, hips not curvy enough for her liking, breasts not big enough like her actual ones. She didn’t look like a  _ woman _ , she felt inadequate. 

Nott quickly looks back to the notebook, seeking a distraction before she began picking out anything else about herself she deemed ‘imperfect’. 

~

_ I’m doing better. But...I am still nervous walking around campus as myself. It is hard to not cast Disguise Self every morning. Molly still has to convince me not to cast it sometimes. CW _

~

That catches her attention enough to forget her own self-loathing of her body. Caleb had been wanting to disguise himself? How unsafe did he still feel?

~

_ Why? NB _

_ I am very worried that perhaps Trent is still spying on me...I am certain that he is angry with me. CW _

_ I don’t give a shit about how Trent feels about this. You’re out of that house, and you’re not going back there. NB _

_ I’m not free forever, Nott. I have to return to the Vollstrecker’s in the fall according to Martinet Ludinus. CW _

_ We’ll find a way to keep you out of there. And you’ve always got a home here with Yeza, Luc, and I. You can hide here...I’ll always protect you...you’re my boy. NB _

_ Unfortunately, dear Nott, distance does not always protect yourself or the ones you love. I wish it did. CW _

~

Frowning, Nott lets out a slow breath. She knows Caleb is right. Distance was not always the answer, especially in Trent Ikithon’s case. The man had eyes everywhere, and to say it left Nott a little paranoid was an understatement. 

It had been close to seven years since she had gotten on Ikithon’s bad side, and although she hadn’t spoken to him directly since, she wasn’t naive enough to figure that he had left her alone. She was sure he had an eye kept on her whenever she was on or near campus. 

It had been...awful. Nott had known Trent was experimenting on students, she was known for being boisterous and inquisitive. Veth Brenatto, Alchemy Professor and wife to Yeza Brenatto, Alchemy Master, had a reputation of being very close to her students. A mother to more than just the boy from her womb. She nurtured every student who came into her class, she was a teacher who prided herself on giving her students the care and attention they needed to succeed.

But she was too close for Master Ikithon’s comfort. And when one student had come to her in distress after a particularly brutal training session, Veth had gone straight to Ikithon himself and admonished him for his behavior, threatening to shut down his whole operation if he didn’t cease his experimentations. 

She should have gone straight to Ludinus. Because what she endured that night was...well, it was hard to remember. She knows she had died…because she remembered his henchman at that time dragging her away from the house and drowning her in the nearest river. But that hag...the witch had done something. All she remembered was her laughter and waking up in this body.

Trent had not been happy at her return, though the fact she had been changed had given him enough solace to continue his cruel deeds without fear of repercussion from her. 

An accident is what they called it. 

Veth had gotten too curious.

Veth let her ambitions get the best of her again. 

Veth had made a mistake. 

No one had bothered to ask her for the truth on what really happened. No one wanted to know. And the henchman that had committed the act had mysteriously dropped out of the Academy a few months after she had been turned.

Deep down, Nott suspected the Assembly already knew. And that they were either too afraid of Ikithon to do anything, or they were in agreement with him and working in tandem with the man.

The notebook glowed again, catching her attention and offering an escape from her memories. Nott was quick to focus in on it, seeing another message from Caleb. 

~

_ You are right, Nott. I always have a home with you and your family…. How is Yeza, by the way? CW  _

~

Nott smiles softly, picking up the quill once more. 

~

_ Yeza is well :) We’re both about to go to bed actually...been a long day. NB _

_ Alright, sleep well then, Nott. CW _

_ I love you, Caleb. Have fun with your friends! NB _

_ I love you too, thank you. I will. CW _

_ Tell the girls I said hi! NB _

_ I did. They want to know if you will be joining Girl’s Night. I told them you were about to tuck in for the night. CW _

_ Thank you! Yes...perhaps next time. I have plans tonight. Like sleep. NB _

_ Okay, guten nacht, Nott. CW _

~

Putting away the notebook and quill, Nott finishes getting ready for bed. She uses the dampened cloth she had enchanted for cleansing to wipe makeup from her face and clean her pores, and when she’s finished and refreshed she grabs her nightgown from the back of the chair and stands to change. 

This was always the hardest part. She could always just go and change in the bathroom down the hall. But it felt weird to just...leave the room to change and come back. She could do it in the closet, but again...it felt weird hiding herself from Yeza still. Almost seven years a goblin, and she still felt afraid that one day Yeza would look at her and would decide he couldn’t do it anymore. 

Yeza must have noticed her hesitation. She hears the rustling of papers and lifts her gaze to see her husband putting his things away for the night in the binder he keeps his papers in. 

“Veth, is something wrong?” He asks kindly, looking towards her. 

“I-It’s nothing.” Nott flushes, clutching the nightgown a little closer to herself. 

“...Veth?” Yeza’s eyes softened, and he moves to sit facing her. 

“Go ahead and get changed...hm? You don’t want to sleep in your work clothes.” That was the closest Nott had ever heard Yeza get to saying ‘strip for me’. Her husband was not a dominant man, something she had never minded. Cheeks a darker green, she worries her lower lip with her sharp teeth, noticing that Yeza is also blushing darkly. 

“I-I want to see.” He states, sitting up a little straighter. 

“...are you sure?” Nott asked, raising her head. 

“I’m sure.” 

She nods and lets out a deep breath. Beginning to undress, she keeps her eyes from her husband, not looking at him as she slips out of her leggings, then her yellow dress. Despite her jokes, her and Yeza aren’t intimate often. Nott hadn’t told Jester that it had been at least a year since her and Yeza had tried anything sexual. They had messed around, they had even had full intercourse at least  _ once _ . But the last time Nott felt that they had truly been intimate with one another had been when she was pregnant with Luc. He had been barely a year when she had been changed. 

Naked, Nott reaches for the nightgown she had set aside on the dresser and picks it up. Before she can slip it on though Yeza’s hand is raised in her peripheral vision. 

“Don’t...don’t cover yourself.” She stops, blinking as she straightens up again. Yeza’s eyes roamed her naked form, making her feel exposed but as she looks at Yeza she doesn’t see judgement in his eyes. Not in the least. Mere curiosity, and underneath all of that...affection. 

She isn’t nearly as curvy as she was in Veth’s body, but she has hips. They aren’t what she would consider prominent, but feminine in nature nonetheless. And due to her eating more than a normal goblin would, Nott would say she has a nice distribution of body fat, filling her out in some places. Not enough to make her feel as feminine as she’d like...but enough for her to fill out a dress well enough.

Her eyes fall down to her feet, and she wrinkles her nose some as she wiggles her toes, the claws clacking against the wood some. 

“You know...I’ve never liked the fact that my feet have claws.” She stated. Yeza simply shrugs. 

“Not really into feet anyways so...I don’t pay much attention to them.” That comment somehow makes Nott feel a lot better about them. 

The bed creaks and her eyes snapped up as Yeza stands. He pads over again, standing a little taller than her as a halfling. 

Yeza steps even closer, inches apart from her. 

“Can I hug you like this?” He asks. She nods, heart leaping into her throat and stealing her words. She’s glad he doesn’t want a verbal response, Yeza wastes no time in pulling her close and hugging her tightly. 

The motion brings tears to her eyes, and Nott clings to Yeza, pressing against him and just wanting to feel loved. Yeza turns his head, kissing her cheek.

“...Can I kiss you?” She moves to look at him, eyes worried.

“I-I...you...you want to?” 

“ _ Of course  _ I want to….you’re my  _ wife _ .” Yeza whispers. 

“But what if...m-my teeth…” Yeza lifts a hand and gently cups her cheek. 

“Wounds will heal. I don’t care.” His gaze is intense, like he’s on a mission. Nott has no clue what has triggered this but she doesn’t care. She blinks away the sting of tears and nods, throwing her arms around his neck as she kisses him. Yeza immediately cups her face, returning it with equal affection. 

The kiss itself isn’t hurried or desperate, something Nott appreciates. She fears that if they rush in she might actually bite some of his lip off on accident. She had nipped him a little too hard before. As the kiss becomes more natural and less tentative, Nott’s cheek flush when she realizes that Yeza is letting his hands wander. It’s nothing provocative, it’s firm and slow. 

Yeza’s hand ran over the slope of her shoulder and rub the muscles on her arms, taking a second to gently squeeze the biceps before he tilts his head and deepens the kiss just a little. Nott gives in easily, leaning into the sweet caresses and squeezes. His hands trail down her arms, lightly haired with the darker ebony strands, matching the ones on her head.

His warm hands took her own, lips pulling away from hers slowly, lingering as he squeezed her palms. Lips quirked in a little smile, Yeza looks down at the hands in his own, running the tips of his fingers over her dulled claws. Nott in return laces their fingers together, eyes moistening again and making her blink hard. 

Yeza pulls her back in and presses his lips to hers once more, taking one hand and letting it run down the path of her spine, stopping at the dip before her tailbone. Her skin wasn’t as soft, at least in her opinion, but Yeza treated it just the same as he grasped her hip and gave it a little squeeze and ran his hand up her side before just embracing her again, holding her close to him. 

The tender affection is too much for Nott, but not in a way that makes her want to run away or push her husband from her. Instead, she pulls from the kiss and lets out a soft sob, a hand covering her mouth to keep quiet. 

“V-Veth?” 

“It’s fine!” She breathes, but Yeza doesn’t look convinced. He takes her hand from her mouth and cups her face, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Did...did I do anything?” He asked quietly. 

“No...no I just...I-I...you want me.” She sniffled. Slightly wrinkled eyes widen, smoothing the skin out some as he looks at her. 

“I...I know you  _ love  _ me, Yeza. And...and I don’t doubt much but...but I’m…” She stops, taking a breath to gain her confidence back in speaking. 

“I’m not used to feeling wanted in this form.” Emotion brews behind her husband’s eyes, turning the dark brown of his gaze into a swirling cloud of ambers and greys. 

“I will  _ always  _ want you. You are my  _ wife _ .” He breathed, hugging her again. Nott lets out another quiet sob, arms thrown around his neck in a tight embrace. 

“What kind of husband would I be to not want you? He wanted you dead...you got this instead...I much prefer you here as a goblin mom than a dead mom.” He murmured, drawing a little laugh from the woman in front of him. 

“Veth, darling...you could be a...a gelatinous cube, and I would still want you.” Yeza grinned, making her laugh more. He had missed that laugh terribly. 

Wiping her eyes, Nott gives him a squeeze in the hug before pulling away. 

“Can...can you also um...you know…?” She motioned to his clothes, for a moment Yeza looked confused, but when Nott came forward and began to tug at his night clothes his cheeks flushed. 

“Are...we doing this?” 

“No um...I...I just wanted to cuddle...you know? Is...is that weird?” She asked. Yeza’s eyes crinkle around the edges, his signature smile that Veth had fallen in love with beaming directly at her. 

“Not at all.” He murmured, stepping back and beginning to tug his night clothes off. He stopped as his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxers, lifting his head towards Veth once more. 

“What about Luc?” He asked.

“What about Luc, hon?” 

“What if he walks in? Wants to cuddle…?” Veth shrugged.

“We’ll put on underclothes at least then. But...if he walks in it could be a lesson in not being ashamed of the body he has. Because...he is beautiful, just like you.” She murmured, coming over and kissing his cheek and crawling into bed. 

Yeza’s eyes follow her, his smile softening to that of pride. He finished undressing and crawled into bed too, leaning over and turning the lamps low until the flames extinguished. Darkness flooded the room, comforting and quiet, drawing the couple together in an easy embrace. Veth’s eyes adjusted to the dark easily, seeing details that Yeza never could as a halfling. She takes in her husband’s gentle smile as he lays there with his eyes closed, the way his nose slightly whistles with each breath. 

When she had been pregnant the noise had driven her mad. But now it was a comfort, white noise along with the soft creaking of the wood of their cottage now and again, the wind pressing against the outside of their home, the distant laughter in the streets from people coming home late. 

For a moment, just a brief moment, Veth felt that if she were to look down at her hand, she would see the bronzed hue of her skin, brown and no longer green, dusted with sand colored freckles. 

She didn’t look down. 

For this moment she wanted to feel like Veth again. A halfling. Not a goblin. 

She pressed close to Yeza, hooking a leg over his waist and letting their bodies share warmth. His arms wrapped around her waist, head resting under her chin like it always did, nose gently nosing at the top of her bosom. 

She was normal with Yeza. 

“I love you.” She whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you too....” He murmured back, squeezing her closer. 

The night crawled on.

Peaceful.


	3. Caleb - Noxia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle of the semester is approaching, and it's becoming more apparent that the Mighty Nein need to take action before anyone else gets hurt. But that action might have to come sooner rather than later, welcome to Mollymauk's "Terrible, Awful, No good, Very Bad Day".
> 
> TW: ATTEMPTED NONCON, SELF-HARM FOR MAGIC PURPOSES, IF THESE THEMES MAKE YOU QUEASY OR UNCOMFORTABLE IN ANYWAY, PLEASE RECONSIDER THIS CHAPTER. PM ME, AND I CAN GIVE YOU A DETAILED SUMMARY IF YOU PREFER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK BABY. 
> 
> Thank you all SO much for being patient. I promise I didn't abandon this. Not a chance! 2020 has been a bitch of a year, some personal issues came up and I've been dealing with grief, loss, depression, the works. Work is hell, my mental state is hell, but as usual Critical Role and the community behind it has helped me keep going! My friends have been such good support, as have my family. 
> 
> This chapter will be in TWO parts. The document is 37 pages...y i k e s
> 
> We're getting into the thick of it now! Thank you so much for sharing, liking, leaving comments, and enjoying this story of mine! As usual, @maity_art on Twitter for updates and art!!
> 
> This chapter's theme: Before You Came by Autoheart

Caleb - Noxia

Time, 3 days later

.

.

.

Girls’ Night had turned out to be a lot of fun. Caleb had ended up enjoying himself and even laughing some. By the time the moons of Exandria were high in the sky and they grew tired, Caleb had almost forgotten what situation he was in. 

Almost. 

He could never forget. It was his curse. The man who never forgets. But he was grateful for the reprieve he had been granted. Now, he sat in his usual place for tutoring. The third floor where group studies were held. He had tucked himself into the furthest corner, contents spread out over the dark oak table. Mollymauk sat beside him, silently unpacking his things and going over his assignment planner. 

Outside, it was windy and damp. The sky kept teasing them with the promise of rain but it had yet to fall. Instead, they got a constant drizzle that soaked anyone who went outside to the bones. Caleb had been glad for his dirty coat, it was leather and wool. Though the wool now stank a little...he had taken it off and laid it on the chair behind him. He kept his scarf on though, the warmth and soft material was grounding and comforting. 

The bookshelves that enclosed them in the snug from in front and behind towered above, most of the shelves filled. The library, as per usual, was mostly silent. The third floor had a dull whisper to it as pairs of students or small groups discussed things, the occasional laugh filtered down the main walkway, taking some of the tense stress out of the atmosphere. Midterms were approaching. 

Beside him, Molly’s tail flicked and twitched in a constant beat, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his lips pouting just a little. Not enough to be a full pout, but enough to show the tips of the canines on his top lip. 

Caleb really needed to stop staring. 

A shuddering breath left Molly. He was nervous. Caleb knew that look. Wait...Mollymauk was nervous. 

“You...um...are you alright?” He asked quietly. The tiefling glanced up, biting his lip a little more. 

“I’m alright.” He murmured. 

“You tell me to not hide things. Shouldn’t you do the same?” Caleb challenged gently. A bitter chuckle escaped painted lips, Mollymauk had gone with a nice forest green, it shined against his skin beautifully. 

“Guess I’m not good at following my own advice.” 

“No...you are not.” 

Silence. Caleb sighed. 

“Molly-” 

“Don’t be mad at me.” He said hurriedly. Caleb blinked, his own brows furrowing now. 

"I... _ vas _ ?”

Molly’s hand shoved itself into his bag and he pulled out his bound folder, unhooking the thread and pulling out what Caleb recognized to be his essay that the tiefling had worked his ass off on. He handed it over to Caleb silently, and he recognized the look of shame on his face as he turned away and refused to settle his unnerving eyes on him. 

Reaching out, Caleb took the paper and moved his eyes to the red ink that read his score. 50/100. A technical failure. He looked closer, concentrating as he scanned over his work. The professor was taking off points for things that didn’t matter in Caleb’s opinion. Grammar that was interchangeable, especially between nations since Xhorhas had a different way of using commas than they did in certain circumstances.

Spelling mistake? Really? 

He flipped to the part of the essay where he had stopped. His eyes scanned a few lines, it wasn’t awful. It wasn’t bad at all. In fact, it was obvious that Molly had tried  _ really hard _ . There were very specific words he had chosen to try and make it sound as academic as possible. 

“Unacceptable.” He huffed, and the sound of a harsh breath being drawn in made his eyes raise. 

Mollymauk’s hands were clenched in his lap, eyes staring down, shoulders tense and that ever-present  _ thump thump thump  _ of his twitching tail resembling the panicked heartbeat of the tiefling. 

“I’m sorry...I didn’t want to disappoint you. I just wanted you to have fun that night a-and I tried really hard. I even asked Caduceus and Fjord to look over it before I turned it in the following morning and...yeah. I…” He trailed off. 

Caleb’s heart hurt. That had been happening a lot more. Before Molly, he shut off his empathy. The emotions had been too much in that place. He was learning to be more in tune with those around him. Right now, Mollymauk was misconstruing what his statement had meant. 

“I’m not disappointed in you.” He said simply. 

“I failed.” 

“Because your professor is a limp-wanded haggard.” Caleb muttered. Finally, those eyes raised to meet his own. Within them, conflict. 

“I..can make corrections I mean...he said if I applied myself I could make corrections and...and raise my grade some.” 

“Applied yourself? Molly have you read this?” Caleb handed him back the essay, his green lipstick was smearing some from how much he was worrying his lip. 

“Yeah. I wrote it. I know it’s not the best I-”

“You worked your ass off.” Molly turned to him again. 

“...I...I did. Didn’t I?” 

“ _ Ja _ . You did. You tried your best and it shows. You worked hard. I would have given it at least an eighty-nine out of one-hundred.” There it was. A bit of hope, the eyes that had been so stormy before were warming up. 

“Thank you, Caleb…” 

“I’m proud of you.” Molly’s lips curled into a shaky smile. Caleb’s heart twisted, he yearned to see that smile grow bigger. 

“I mean if we’re being honest that essay topic was bullshit anyways. Having you write an essay on the history of Empire victories? What even defines victory? I would argue that half of those ‘victories’ were losses in the end because of what we sacrificed to ‘win’ the battle.” A gentle chuckle danced in the air around Mollymauk. That smile Caleb was beginning to admit to love grew. 

That twisting in his heart stopped, and his chest warmed. 

“Let’s get to work shall we?” 

“Ja ja~!” Caleb blushed lightly, Molly grinned at him. 

“Oh I….that’s cute.” He couldn’t stop the smile that split across his face, it made him look down. 

Molly got out a new notebook, opening it and beginning to copy down the first page.

“I’m going to go through page by page I think. Starting with grammar and spelling. Does that sound good?” He asked. 

“ _ Ja _ , that sounds like a good plan.” Caleb hummed. 

The doors by the stairs down the way opened, loud footsteps echoed and Caleb peeked out of their snug to see Beauregard and Yasha making their way towards the table. 

“What’s up losers?” Beau smirked.

“Beauregard. You are late.” Caleb gave his usual greeting. 

“Missed you too. Doing great, thanks for asking.” Beau slid into her seat and kicked her feet up on the table, Molly mumbled to himself and ended up pushing her feet off. 

“Dude. Rude.” 

“Shhh. I’m trying to concentrate.” Molly griped quietly, his attention obviously still on his paper. 

Turning to Yasha, Caleb tilted his head as she began to unpack some. She didn’t have a lot of homework it seemed. 

“Yasha, why are you here? Aren’t you all caught up?” He inquired. 

“Yeah, but I wanted the company while I worked on things and caught up on my reading.” She shrugged, pulling out another book and opening it. She began to organize some of the dried flowers in there. Caleb was used to being alone. Now he was surrounded by people. If he was surrounded by people in literally any other circumstance he would want to stab himself with the nearest pointed object, he wouldn’t even care if it was sharp or not. 

He did not feel that way with the Mighty Nein. He felt enclosed in a warm embrace. Just like the garden he and Molly had. He gave her a little smile and allowed her to continue her work. 

“Wow…” Beau’s astonishment prompts Caleb to see what she’s so impressed by. What he finds is Molly hunched over his paper, looking between the revised essay and his marked up old one with his brows drawn close together. His cheeks tinged a slight pink as he noticed the tiefling’s forked tongue poking out between his lips. 

Caleb really needed to stop staring. So he opted for sass. 

“That is what a hard-working student looks like, take note, Beauregard.” He smirks. He dodges a pen chucked his way, hearing it hit a book behind him on the shelf. He bends down and takes it in his hand, flinging it back at her. Beau lets out a growl as it hits her square in the forehead. 

“Nice shot.” Yasha chuckles. 

“Oh fuck off, Caleb.” She hisses. Grinning, he stands. 

“If you insist.” He begins to walk away.

“NO. Come back.” Beau shouts. A chorus of shushes ring around the third floor. He gives a little wave of apology to students who poke out from between shelves to glare and sits back down. 

“Oh? So you  _ do  _ need help?” He teases, and the monk deadpans. Reaching into her bag she sets down a notebook and a few history books. One of Caleb’s eyebrows arch towards his hairline. 

“I do not remember you taking history on Vollstrecker and Empire history.” He mumbles to her. 

“I need some help with research. Cobalt Soul stuff.” He glances at the books again, stomach knotting a little.

But he was a teacher at heart. 

“Okay.” 

He holds his hand out for the notebook, which Beau happily gives up. He sits back in his chair and opens it up, looking down his nose at the words on the page and taking the information in. 

Words began to stand out, words that sent his heart racing and mind reeling. 

_ Experiments _

_ Trent Ikithon _

_ Student disappearances _

There were references to certain pages in books. He grabbed one and opened to the page number listed. 

_ Cold cases _

_ Angry parents _

_ Cerberus Assembly  _

_ Sudden turn in the war _

_ Trent Ikithon _

_ War Mage _

__

_ Blood Mage _

__

_ Vollstrecker _

“These notes are not from any class.” Caleb breathes, eyes flitting up to Beau and back down to the writing. 

He turns another page, Beau’s writing covers the entire page, some things are circled as he leans closer he is able to focus on the myriad of different bubbles. She has theories. Beauregard has been writing up theories on what is happening in the Vollstrecker House that Trent Ikithon had created after the war’s end decades ago. 

“I...I do not think I can help you with this, Beauregard.” He whispered, setting the notebook down with a shaky hand and pushing it back across the table to her. This worried him. She couldn’t be snooping like this. Someone would find out and she would suffer. She deserved better. He knew this. 

“Caleb you are the  _ only  _ one with knowledge on this shit. No one else could confirm or deny my hypotheses.” Beau was leaning onto the table, her pointed eyes narrowed in on him, the blue in them almost grey with the lightning of determination that was brewing in her mind. 

Beau was strong. She didn’t give up. Caleb had to admire that at least. 

With a deep breath, he takes the notebook back when she prompts him to. He opens it again and focuses on the theories, reading the first one. 

“ _ Comparing statements made by Ikithon before, during, and after the war; it is logical to assume that Trent Ikithon has lost sight of reality and through his experimentation with the arcane has lost his sanity. Though he appears clear-minded, his apathetic decisions and obsession with success and the progression of the Empire proves to his lack of reasoning. _ ” 

With this statement was a plethora of page numbers. Caleb assumed these to be the sources and took the books Beau handed to him in accordance with each one. Beauregard was right...before the war Trent’s statements on war were about succeeding but they were also laced with concern for the well-being of those involved. There was protection and loyalty. 

Statements during the war were fragmented, the eloquence in which he usually spoke seemed to be gone. And Caleb didn’t need to look at statements from after the war to know how far gone the original Trent had been. Something had happened. But what had happened to make him lose himself? It took something blunt and traumatic. Caleb knew that personally. 

“I think there is something to be said about this first theory, Beuregard. But it focuses more on feeling than rationality. Though heart is important...the Assembly doesn’t want heart. They want facts.” He murmured, looking at the second theory. 

“ _ The Vollstrecker Initiative was put into place a year before the war’s official end, created by Trent Ikithon and put into practice at the Soltryce Academy. For the first year, only mages looking to serve in the war could be a part of the House. If it were solely for war purposes, the program would have ended when the war was concluded. To this day, the Vollstrecker Initiative is still being used and is thriving with dozens of new students fighting to join its ranks every year. Trent Ikithon is using these students for something outside of Empirical protection, something more for personal gain. _ ” 

Caleb read over it a second time, closing his eyes to remember what he could. The training was for assassination and espionage, spying. Vollstrecker’s were shadows, made to make the Krynn afraid of the very dark they thrived in. But rarely was he taught that the Krynn were the enemy. In fact...most of the time, Trent pitted the students against one another, or if they had a shared target, the target was of a ‘lesser species’ according to the War Mage. 

“This one is closer.” He mumbled, moving onto the third theory. 

“ _ Going off of the second hypothesis, it is obvious that the Vollstrecker Initiative gave Trent power over Empirical authority after the war had ended. This initiative keeps him important and current. He’s using the Vollstrecker’s to gather intel on people Trent sees as enemies...not the Empire. He wants personal gain. He wants more power. What he has isn’t enough.”  _

Caleb bit his lip and reached for his enchanted quill, opening to a new page. 

“The Vollstrecker Initiative was put into place a year before the war’s official end and continues to be put to use years after the war’s conclusion. This proves that Trent wishes to keep the power he had over prolific mages during the war. Given the evidence provided of cold cases and student disappearances, it is not far-fetched to assume that Trent has these Vollstreckers doing missions outside of approved Empirical endeavors meant to protect the people. Trent has transformed what was originally supposed to be a protection service into a personal army to help him get rid of people that are enemies to him, not the empire, so that he may raise through the ranks to gain more power.” He muttered quietly, writing frantically. He held out the notebook to Beauregard again, who scanned the page and nodded. 

“That sounds good.”

“I think the second and third theory are the most plausible. But we will need more evidence than some old historical contexts. Things that could easily be discarded. We need organic evidence, something fresh.” 

“We need you.” Beau stated.

“Nein. Absolutely not. 

“Caleb, you need-”

“Caleb?” Molly interrupted gingerly, sucking the inside of his cheek some and creating a fake dimple. 

“Oh um... _ j-ja _ ?” Caleb turned away from Beauregard, not wanting to continue that conversation anymore. 

“Can you look over my revisions real quick, love?” Molly asked, holding up what he has done so far. He nodded and took them, seeing that he had redone at least half of the essay so far. Which was impressive. He listens to Molly, Beauregard, and Yasha chatter quietly as he reads over his edits. About five minutes pass before he clears his throat, gaining Mollymauk’s attention. 

“I like what you’ve done so far. I think you might convince him more about the grade raising if you have a few more sources. Specifically on these two battles here…” Caleb advises, showing Molly what he’s talking about. 

“More books? Alright, yeah I can do that.” He stands and leans over Caleb, pressing a shy kiss to his head. His eyes hold the question, is it okay? Caleb nods, his hand reaching up to press against the small of his back and rub briefly before pulling back. He turns to go back to Beau when Yasha catches his eye. 

She’s looking at Molly intently, eyes forlorn and fish clenched. 

“Yasha...what’s wrong?” She snaps out of her thoughts, sitting up straighter again. 

“Ah...I’m fine.” She assures. 

“Bullshit.” Beau mutters, hunched over her actual homework now. A sigh escapes Yasha’s lips and she bumps Beau’s elbow, making her smear some ink. 

“Oops.” She smirks. Beau pouts, pushing her some.

“You’re hanging out with the boys too much.” She smirked, using her coat to wipe the ink off her forearm and then clean up the paper some. 

Yasha rolls her eyes in good nature and leans back in her chair some, rocking. 

“...I’ve been having dreams.” She confessed.

“Nightmares.” Beau corrected, not looking up. 

Caleb doesn’t like how the hair on the back of his neck is beginning to stand up. He leans forward more on the table, hands clasped together comfortably in front of his mouth as he leans against them. He studies Yasha. She is hesitant to say anything, that’s easy enough to deduct. 

Her shoulders are tense, her eyes keep darting to where Molly had disappeared to, stairwell that leads to the fourth floor where more books are. 

“You don’t have to tell him anything, Yash.” Beau’s voice is less rough now, gentle. 

“I trust him.” 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that like...I know it’s hard so...you don’t have to talk about it. You know?”

“You sound like you don’t wanna hear it more than anything.” Yasha shrugged.

“What? No! It’s fine. I just...nevermind.” Beau huffed. Despite her huff she moves her chair closer, pressed to Yasha’s side. 

“I think Caleb should know.” Yasha continues, making Caleb’s brows lower some, intrigued. More worried than anything. He knew Yasha enough to know that dreams were never just dreams with her. 

“I’ve been having dreams...well...nightmares, really. I keep dreaming about Molly.” Her voice is quiet, and her gaze is set upon the stairwell firmly now, an arm going around the back of the chair she’s sitting on, letting Beau curl up against her as she reads and researches, occasionally reaching for her notebook to jot things down in. 

“I am...always in some kind of forest...outside. There is a storm and it’s Him. He’s warning me about something. In my dreams...Molly is always hurt. There’s so much blood like...he’s the source of the river...a waterfall. It just...pours from him.” Caleb can see a physical shudder pass through her body. 

He himself is terrified by this, and yet he still knows he needs to ask the dreaded question. 

“Why...do you think Mollymauk is always hurt in your dreams?” Yasha’s jaw tightens some, lips frowning. 

“I think Trent might hurt Molly, or someone else will, if we don’t do something soon. We’re vulnerable, and...we’re almost trapped in a way.” Caleb frowns, lowering his hands as he lets out a deep breath. 

“I also share this worry, Yasha. It is why I don’t want anything to do with the Vollstrecker’s anymore. They’ve hurt too many people...I don’t want them hurting any of you. I...don’t think I could forgive myself. Not after all you have done for me.” He mumbled, teeth scraping the inside of his cheek. 

“If we’re this fuckin’ stressed and worried about it then we absolutely need to be doing something about the Vollstrecker’s. And we need to stop that asshole leading them. They’re a hive, we gotta get rid of their Queen. Well..in this case, the King.” Caleb hates that she is right, but he nods all the same. 

“But he has others to take his place, and I know he has trained Lorenzo to take over when he is gone.” Beau scowls at this fact, knowing Caleb is right. 

Caleb leans back in his own chair, looking at Molly’s empty seat. His internal clock lets him know that it’s been several minutes. More than enough time to grab a few books and come back. He slowly stands, the three individuals looking at one another. A silent conversation passes between them all. Someone needs to go and find Molly, it’s been too long, and they’re worried. 

Caleb walks towards the staircase before anyone can say anything. As he steps into the stairwell, the atmosphere around him thickens with trepidation. His mind is not-so-helpfully supplying images of everything that could go  _ wrong _ . By the time he gets down the flight of stairs, his throat is constricting and begging for air that is not tainted with worry. 

He pushes the door open and walks onto the second floor. Unlike the third floor, it is silent. There is not one person talking, the few people he does see are hunched over books and intently focused. He walks a few feet and turns to his right, down the expanse of bookshelves there is a tinge of darkness in the history section. It is well hidden, and to someone who isn’t looking it appears like it is a normal shadow...but as Caleb approaches he can see the familiar tendrils that bound the magical darkness to the radius it has been cast in. 

Someone doesn’t want to be seen. 

And he has a feeling that someone has something to do with Mollymauk. The silence coming from the Darkness is bone chilling. It is a silence that feels off, just as magical as the Darkness itself. It doesn’t take much thought or convincing for Caleb to walk straight into the Darkness, blind the second he passed the threshold. 

Once inside, that silence is broken. There is the obvious sign of struggling. He can hear the low hisses of Mollymauk, and the growls of whoever was trying to do...whatever it was. The darkness of course made it hard to pinpoint where exactly the brawl was happening, but a sharp  _ T H U D  _ alerted Caleb to some idea. Bookshelves. He grabbed onto one and trusted the floor, the closer he got the more it shook with the struggle, curses, and shouts. He bit the inside of his cheek as a book fell from the shelf and onto his foot. Yeah. They were close. 

Following the bookshelf around he whipped around and reached out, trying to find  _ anyone  _ to grab onto. If he tugged Molly out they could run. If he grabbed the assailant he could give Molly time to disappear. He hears breathing and shoots his hand to the left, and for a second he thinks he has Molly. But this arm is thicker than the tiefling’s, colder, the skin rough. Caleb’s feet leave the ground as he is shoved hard enough to be thrown across the aisle and into the parallel bookshelf, forcing a pained cry from the wizard. 

A shout makes Caleb cover his ears with a sharp intake of breath, it’s in Infernal, and he shouts as the bulking figure in the Darkness falls beside him. He scrambles up, following the sounds of Molly’s panting. 

“Molly!” He reached out. 

“Caleb?” 

“Yes!” A hand grabs him and Caleb tugs, pulling the other closer to make sure he was alright. His hand slides up his arm and he gasps, pulling his hand back. Molly’s arm is wet, sticky, and warm. 

“You’re bleeding.” He breathed, the metallic scent hitting his nose.

“It’s fine.” Molly breathes, trying to pull away when Caleb grabs his arm again. Caleb hates to frighten the other but he can’t see. So he refuses to let go and he goes to cast Dispel when the Darkness disappears before he can even make the sigil. He whips around, but the figure he had felt was gone. The space between the bookshelves as empty as ever, the only evidence of a struggle being the blood on the floor and the books thrown from the shelves. 

Under normal circumstances, Caleb would pick up the books and make sure they were in good shape. But right now he had something more important to attend to. And then he turns around and he faces Mollymauk. 

What he sees is not what he expected, and yet as it sinks in he’s not surprised, and the situation sickens him. Molly stands before him, holding his bleeding arm, eyes cast down as he catches his breath, shirt ripped, and his leggings pushed and stretched in some places, hanging around his knees. 

Caleb’s jaw is set in a tight clench, silent, raging, fists balling at his sides. Someone had tried to assault the other and bile is rising in his throat. He has never wanted to shout so loud before.

“They didn’t succeed.” Molly breathed, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. 

“They...they tried. They got a few feels but...yeah...nothing happened. I stopped them…” Caleb is still silent, he can’t believe it. He slowly lets out a breath, running a hand over his face as he tries to calm the racing thoughts that are overwhelming his mind and making it hard to think straight. 

“ _ Please  _ don’t be mad, Caleb.” Mollymauk begs, and the shouting in his head stops. 

“Mad?” He whispered, looking over at him. 

“I’m fucking  _ livid _ .” He growled. 

“But not at  _ you.  _ At the...the monster who tried.” He assured him, taking another deep breath. 

“You’re shaking…” The tiefling noted softly.

“I-I’m angry!” He almost shouted, sucking in a breath and trying to stay calm for Molly’s sake. He needed support right now. He needed him to take the lead. 

“Here…” Caleb drew closer, biting his lip when Molly unknowingly flinched. 

“It’s okay…” He reached forward, tugging his leggings back up over his hips, fidgeting with the clothes until they laid against Molly as they usually did. He gently led him by the arm out of the area, stopping when they were in the stairwell. He turned to Molly, leaning against the banister.

“Who did this to you?”

“I don’t know…”

“Are you sure?” 

“I-It was magical Darkness, love I-I couldn’t see through it…” 

“Did you recognize their voice?” 

“They didn’t say a word…”

“Fuck.” Caleb breathed, running a hand through his hair again. 

“Let me see your arm…” He murmured, holding his hand out. Molly nodded and offered his bleeding arm to the other. The wound itself wasn’t incredibly deep. A simple slice. Some of the blood was already beginning to clot and dry. 

“Did they-”

“I did it.” Caleb snapped his head up, brows furrowed. 

“It’s...it’s a spell.” That was right. Molly had a type of magic that could be activated through his own bloodshed. The magic Lorenzo and Trent had tried to take advantage of but couldn’t. 

“I cast a Maledict. It...it blinded him I think? Or...no...he fell. So it must have stunned him or something...paralyzed...I don’t know...because he left...I can’t control what the maledict does, Caleb. But it worked, whatever it did. It just...it just hurts.” Swallowing, Caleb took him up to the third level, dipping into the first row of books and around the corner to the bathroom. 

He shuts the door behind them and locks it, the orbs of light inside flickering to light at the activation. 

Heading into the single stall he pulled out some toilet paper, and he went to the washing basin out by Molly, tracing the sigil for warm water. He dipped the paper in it briefly and took his arm, silent as he focused on cleaning Molly up. It took bundles of paper to clean up the purple skin. 

“It’s not too deep...that is good.” Caleb told him. He pulled back after draining the basin and took his scarf off his neck, the skin on his neck protesting and becoming goose-skinned at the exposure to the air. But he ignored it and began to wrap the tiefling’s arm with it so it looked like his own bandages. 

“There...that will keep it protected until we can get Jester to heal it...get you a proper bandage.” Molly simply nodded. He hadn’t spoken a word since he had explained that the Maledict had hurt. Caleb took a slow breath...it was easy to see how shaken up the man was from the attack. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. But he knew reporting it would do absolutely nothing. It sickened him. 

Molly’s eyes were filled with memories, ones that Caleb knew. He knew that Mollymauk was back in that House with people poking, slicing, and prodding at him, telling him to cut  _ deeper  _ to see what he could do, to try harder...to control it, do it again, do it again, do it again. 

“Molly.” Caleb ran a hand up his arm, squeezing his shoulder. Tired eyes met his own, crows feet under them more prominent when he wasn’t focused on Molly’s smile. 

“...I don’t see you any differently.” Caleb leaned closer, raising his other hand to cup the side of his face. 

“How can you not?” 

“You’re not a whore, Mollymauk.”

“Yes. I am.” 

“Molly-”

“Do you know how many upperclassmen I’ve fucked Caleb? How many of those Vollstrecker I've sucked to try and get in? To learn? To control my own fucking blood? All of them save for like...three, you being one of those three, Astrid being the other. I’m a slut, Caleb! I’m easy pickings. Everyone knows it.” 

“Don’t say that-”

“Gods you deserve better than me, I-”

“Mollymau-”

“All of them do I’m just-” Caleb couldn’t take hearing it. He couldn’t take hearing his self deprecation from Molly’s lips. He surged forward and hugged him tightly, heart pounding in his chest and his hand pushing Molly’s face into his neck, fingers tangling in purple curls as he let out a tight whine. 

“Please don’t...please...please you mean too much to us...you’re wonderful please...you are  _ none  _ of those things and it is  _ I  _ who does not deserve you...please...this is not your fault...you didn’t know...they hurt you...they hurt you and used you and mocked you and i’m so  _ sorry _ .” Caleb could only breathe the words, afraid that if he spoke any louder he might begin to cry. But instead of his own sobs interrupting his thoughts, it was Molly’s. Molly was sobbing. His head was pressed into his neck and his body was shaking as he clung to the human, claws lightly pricking his skin as he desperately held onto him. 

He was murmuring...his words were skewed with his accent that had been made thicker in his cries, but when Caleb caught the word ‘forgive’ he shook his head. 

“There is nothing to forgive I-I don’t know why-” He tried to say,

“Just forgive me!” Molly practically shouted, a keening sound making his shoulders shake, warm drops of tears (and a bit of snot) dripped on Caleb’s neck. 

“I...I-I forgive you, Molly…” He whispered, petting the back of his head.

“T-Thank you…” His voice shook, gripping Caleb close again as he let out another sob. 

“I-I want to go home. I want to go home, Caleb! I don’t want to be in this damned library anymore…!” He wailed softly. 

Caleb didn’t hesitate. He gathered him closer and kissed his head. 

“We’re going home right now, liebeling….right now...let’s get our stuff and go.” He took a few moments to clean Molly up again, wiping his tears and getting more toilet paper for him to blow his nose with. Caleb couldn’t help but worry about how Yasha and Beau would react. Not good. He knew that.

“Are you ready?” Molly is staring in the mirror, hands on the side of the washing basin. 

“....Y-Yeah. Yeah.” Caleb rubs his back, watching the tiefling stiffin and then relax in seconds. 

“Be strong. You are not fighting alone, ja?” Molly sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, nodding.

“J-Ja ja~” He tried, a wobbly smile on his lipstick smeared lips. Caleb raises a thumb and gently wipes the green from around his lips as best as he can, cleaning his thumb off on his pants before taking his hand. 

“Let’s go home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! I apologize if this chapter seemed 'out of it' or had more mistakes than usual. It took a month to get out ahhh, next chapter should be more coherent! <3


	4. Caleb - Toska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, part 2! After saving Molly from a mysterious attacker, Caleb and Yasha have decided to bring him home to recover and get some tender, loving, care. 
> 
> Molly has his own plan for healing, it might not be effective, but it's what he's always done. 
> 
> AKA: Time for hurt, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient!! Since CriticalRole is not streaming this week...let's be creative in their absence! Here is more of Lacuna!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm stuck in social isolation and dying :) But this fandom is positive and wholesome so we got this!
> 
> NOTE: I HAVE CHANGED THE RATING OF THE FIC TO M FOR MATURE. THAT MEANS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT.

Toska

.

.

.

It took about ten minutes to get upstairs again, mostly because Molly had needed some encouragement to leave the bathroom. Caleb was also asked to take the backstairs that staff used to avoid as much social contact as possible. Caleb obliged, and when they made it back to the snug they had all situated in, Molly was silent. Yasha was up as soon as they saw them approaching, full on sprinting to meet them as soon as she saw the tense and hurt tiefling. 

“What  _ happened _ ?” She growled, eyes glaring at Caleb. He was grateful that the glare was not meant for him, if it was he’d be fainting. 

Molly let out a soft cry, a hand slapping over his own mouth. 

“Molly…” He watches as Molly all but crumples in the Aasimar’s arms, soft sniveling sounds escaping as he begins to break down in the arms of his family, hugging her as tight as he can. 

“Someone attacked him.” Caleb stated.

“What!?” Beau stood up so fast the chair fell over, creating a sharp  _ B A N G  _ to echo. A resounding cacophony of ‘shhh’s!’ and ‘Shut the fuck up’s!’ responded. 

“He was attacked.” Caleb repeated, motioning Beau over, who ran to their side. 

“We don’t know by who. But he...he tried to..to take advantage of him. Physically.” 

“Are you fuckin-” 

“He failed.” Caleb interrupted Yasha, holding a hand up.

“He did not succeed. He...he almost did. But didn’t. Molly used his magic...and I was able to get him out of there…” 

“And you didn’t see him?” Beau snarled.

“They had cast Darkness. Not even Molly could see. It was premeditated. That much is obvious.” Caleb muttered darkly. 

“Oh fuck me....” Beau held her head, coming over to Yasha and laying a hand on Molly’s head, who flinched.

“H-Hey...no...no it’s me dude...it’s okay….” Molly was curled up in her arms, Yasha carrying him. He peeked up from her chest, tears staining his cheeks. He reached for Beau, whining softly and holding onto her arm. 

“I-I’m so sorry…” He breathed out.

“What? Fuck no. Absolutely not. It’s not your fault.”

“I-I know…!” Molly hid his face again. Beau sucked her bottom lip in, hands clenching as she went to the nearest bookshelf and gave it a charged punch, the wood splintering some. 

“Beauregard!” Caleb came over and grabbed her wrist, only to have her wrench it away.

“They’re gonna get away with it Caleb! I’m fucking PISSED!” She hissed, fire in her eyes. 

“Beauregard save your rage. Wasting it on anything but his flesh is shameful. Save it. And destroy him when we find him.” Caleb growled. Beau lowered her hand, stepping away some.

“Holy  _ shit _ , dude.” 

“I’m pissed off too.” He reminded. 

“Yeah. Never seen you pissed.”

“Good. I hope you never do.” With that, he turned to Yasha.

“We can finish this later. Please...I’m done for tonight. Tutoring is over. We need to get him home. We need to get him somewhere safe. Beau, please tell Jester I will be at Molly’s tonight. I am not leaving him alone.” Nodding, Beau took a deep breath. 

“Molly...you need anything you let us know...okay?” She said. The tiefling nodded, face still buried in Yasha’s chest. She was holding him close, guarding him, eyes cold and steely.

“I’m coming with you.” She stated. It wasn’t optional, and Caleb wasn’t about to argue that. 

They leave the library through the staff exit, getting a few odd looks from work study students but nothing else. They turn onto the main walkway where it’s light, not wanting to risk any surprise attacks. They head South, towards Molly’s place, and a group of students comes opposite of them. Caleb can’t see any details at first since it’s dark, but the closer they come the sooner he sees the familiar blood red clothing of Vollstrecker’s. It looked like a few had just gotten out of training, and were now heading in the library’s director. Caleb can hear snickers as they pass, and he stops. 

“Something funny?” He asks plainly, not in the mood for this shit any longer. 

“Caleb-” Yasha starts.

“Yeah.” He turns and he sees Vance, and up and becoming Vollstrecker. 

“We were just laughing because someone made a pretty funny joke…” He smirked. 

“Oh? I’d love to hear it.” 

“Maybe you’ve heard it. The one about the bright young fox who thought he could outsmart the hunter, and then ended up becoming the most cowardly  _ dog  _ in the land. Proving he was never special. He was just another piece of meat.” Vance sneered. 

“I’m sorry. It seems your humor has gone over my head. I’m afraid I don’t speak in riddles. I prefer you to just insult me to my face.” 

“Fine.” Vance stood at Caleb’s height, the two men practically nose to nose. 

“You’re a cowardly, traitorous, victim-playing  _ snitch  _ who thinks he’s more important than the good of the Empire. And you will pay for abandoning your family.” 

Caleb’s eyes grew cold and narrowed, heat flared at his fingertips and he was so tempted to cast fireball then and there. All he had to do was sneak his hands into his component’s pockets in his jacket and cast. But he knew that sometimes it was better to lose one battle to win the entire war. And besides...Molly needed him right now. A fight was not going to help him. 

“I suggest you go back to your Master before I show you what all this cowardly traitor has learned. You forget your place Vance. I was at the top. And you…” He shoved his foot into his stomach and kicked him down, staring at the blonde below him.

“You...are nothing more than some dog among the pack. You wish to lead the hunt? You don’t have the  _ guts _ . I chose to start my own pack and to lead a life away from the ridiculous beliefs of the Empire. Call me whatever you please. But do not forget who it was who Trent chose. Me. Not you.” 

Growling, Vance got up and shoved Caleb, who stumbled before bumping into Yasha. He watched the group retreat towards the library, fire burning in his chest and the urge to hurt smouldering. 

“Caleb.” He pulled away from Yasha, letting out a small yell of anger as he kicked a stone against a tree, splintering the bark some. 

“Caleb. Are you a Vollstrecker? Or one of us?” Yasha asked seriously. He froze and looked over his shoulder.

“I am one of you. That much is obvious.” 

“Then start acting like it. You’re letting your Vollstrecker training stoke the rage you feel. Stop it. We’ve got more important things to worry about.” Swallowing, Caleb slowly straightens up from the hunched and angry position his shoulders were in. 

Yasha was right.

He was...he was acting like one of Trent’s dogs. 

Like Lorenzo. 

But he was calculated in his anger. 

“Oh gott…” He whispered, realizing that he had wanted to  _ kill  _ Vance in that moment. 

“Later. Let’s get going.” Yasha nudged him and he nodded, walking beside her in silence. 

.

.

.

Once back at the apartment, Yasha went straight to the bathroom with Molly to clean him up more and take care of him. Caleb had decided to hang back and make some tea for everyone to calm down. 

“Caleb!” Yasha calls.

“Ja?” He calls back.

“Towels?” 

“Dryer! Molly did a load the other day, probably hasn’t put them away yet!” 

Silence. 

“You’re right! Thank you!” The door to the bathroom closes again. Caleb focuses on cleaning up the kitchen some while the water heats for some chamomile tea. A special mix from Caduceus that Molly had requested a few days before. He did some dishes, wiped off the counters, and even went into the fridge and threw out some rotting fruit he had spotted in the bins earlier. Molly wasn’t the cleanest, but he tried. He gave him that much. He had lived in much worse. 

“Caleb?” 

“Hmm...ja?” He looks over his shoulder, Yasha has wet arms. 

“Do you have lotion?” She asks. 

“Um...nein. Does Molly?” 

“I think so…” She moves into the living room and Caleb follows, an eyebrow raising as she goes directly to the bookshelf and pulls a bottle down. 

“Here it is.” She seemed to know exactly where to look…

“How um….how is he?” Caleb asked, leaning in the doorway. 

“....Um...he’s there. He’s feeling pretty bad but...a bath will help. He likes to feel clean after these situations so...yeah. Right now I'm kinda massaging him some...giving him good touches so he can maybe forget the bad ones? Yeah...thank you.” As she moved past him he turned. 

“The tea! It…” He cleared his throat. “It will be done soon.” 

“Thank you, Caleb…” A hint of a smile graced her features before she disappeared into the bathroom again. Caleb swore he heard the soft echo of a sob from Molly, but maybe it was his imagination wanting to see the worst in things. 

He was glad when the kettle whistled, it let him focus on a task. He was careful to steep the crane origami tea bags in the hot water, letting out a shaky breath. 

Caleb feels sick at how familiar Yasha is with these sort of situations. Especially with how familiar she was with helping Molly through these situations. 

How many times had Molly been assaulted?

How many times had Yasha done this? 

Cleaned him?

Held him?

How many times had the assailants succeeded? 

Failed? 

His hands gripped the counter, knuckles white as he scrunched up his face, heart beating loudly in his ears. He couldn’t allow this to continue happening. Not to Molly. Not the Mighty Nein. Not to  _ anyone _ . The hurt had to stop. 

“Beauregard is right.” He breathed.

“The only one who can expose them is me. I am his greatest threat.” Standing tall, he ran a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw. 

He would protect his new family no matter what the cost. 

He didn’t care that he had only been with them for a little while. They were all he had here in Rexentruum. 

And if fighting Trent meant living in a world where the people he cared and loved for could be safe?

“Then all is one.” Caleb murmured, Trent’s motto falling from his lips easily, but with an entirely new meaning now.

“Right.” He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, Frumpkin appeared in his arms. He looked down at the cat, who tilted his head and meowed curiously. 

“Frumpkin...Molly is very hurt...he is going to need you tonight more than I do.” Caleb murmured, cradling his familiar close and kissing his head. Frumpkin purred and nuzzled his hand, a feeling of understand passing through his mind. 

“ _ Gut katze _ .” 

The bathroom doors open and Caleb looks up as footsteps come down the hall, Yasha emerges with Molly in her arms, he’s wrapped up in a fluffy towel and his head leaned against her chest. Purple hair was slightly frizzed from being towel dried, but despite how adorable he might have looked in literally any other situation...Molly looked vacant. 

His eyes, usually wide and cat-like with bright reds boring into anyone’s soul, were now drooped and distant...the red seeming dulled. 

Ice stabbed Caleb in the stomach, and he swallowed thickly. 

“I’m taking him to the bedroom.” Yasha informed. 

“J-Ja, okay.” She disappeared down the hall again to Molly’s room. Caleb set Frumpkin down,

“Go on.” He urged. 

Frumpkin made a little bark sound and bounded down the hall after Yasha, tail raised high. It was always a site that made Caleb smile just a little...watching his cat run like that, confident and in his domain. He went back into the kitchen and checked on the tea, seeing that it had finished steeping he poured a cup for all of them and began to make his own way down the hall towards the bedroom. 

Molly is on the bed when Caleb comes in, he’s in some pajamas. The sweatpants are grey and go down to his ankles, on his torso is a large and pink sweatshirt with the Moondrop and Fletchling Circus of Curiosities logo on it. Setting the precariously balanced teacups on the nightstand, Caleb sits next to him slowly. 

“Hey…” He whispered. 

“Hey.” Molly murmured, not looking at him. Caleb reached back and grabbed a cup, handing it to him. Molly murmurs his thanks, and when Caleb returns to his position with his own cup in his hands, the tiefling leans against him heavily, obviously seeking support. Mollymauk looks so small against him, curled up and sipping his tea quietly, tail still, Frumpkin pressed against his thigh. It breaks Caleb’s heart and he immediately puts an arm around his shoulders to hold him close. 

He has to do something. 

“....I know it is our secret place…” He begins, blushing lightly. 

“But...would...would you like me to make Embrace again?” He asked him. For a moment, Molly is quiet, and Caleb is afraid that maybe he had offered the wrong thing for comfort, but then the tiefling his nodding against his shoulder, burying his face in the fabric of his shirt. 

“I need to be somewhere else.” He hears him whisper. 

“Yasha? Would you like to join us?” Caleb asked, looking at the woman who was walking past to grab her own cup. He would make an exception to someone entering Embrace for Molly, especially since that someone was Yasha. 

“Yeah...thank you.” 

“Gut. Can you switch places with me then?” He untangled himself from Mollymauk and let Yasha sit beside him while he got the components ready. He spent the next few minutes crouched on the ground casting his tiny hut spell, focusing on the specialities he had added to it so all of the special additions would appear as well. It took about eleven minutes total, but when he was done the world he had created for them had appeared around them. 

“Welcome to Embrace…” He murmured, slowly climbing back on the bed on the other side of Molly. The tiefling raises his head and looks up at the familiar hillside with stars and Exandria’s moons shining down on them. Immediately, Molly’s shoulders relax and his eyes look a little more present. Caleb takes off his coat and he situates it around Molly’s shoulders, not bothered by the magical breeze at all. 

“Is...is it good?” Caleb asked, motioning to the tea that Molly is sipping. Molly nods, a few tears dripping from his cheeks. 

“Ah...Molly…”

“I-It’s okay I-I’m…” He sniffles, wiping his eyes and taking a stuttering breath. Caleb reaches forward and begins to trace his marks to cast Dancing Lights, whispering under his breath and transforming the orbs to look like small cats. He’s frantically trying to make the tiefling feel better, afraid of that light he saw in him being extinguished. 

Frumpkin bats at one of the ‘Dancing cats’ and purrs. 

“O-Oh…!” He sees the light. There it is. Molly’s eyes widen to their normal size and he smiles. The one that makes his canines peek out just a little, that make his eyes crinkle and his ears twitch a bit at the tip. And he laughs. Mollymauk laughs softly. 

The knot that had been building in Caleb’s chest diminishes. 

Molly leans over Yasha to put his cup back on the nightstand, making her laugh a little as his horn bumps against her face. After a whispered apology and kiss to her cheek he’s crawling over to Caleb and hugging him tightly, his own cup nearly spilling. He laughs some and offers it to Yasha, who snatches the cup before it can fall and put it aside. 

The hug is...gods it is so nice. Caleb hugs him back tightly and holds him close, kissing the side of his head as he holds the tiefling near. 

“Thank you….” Molly whispers. 

“Thank you so much…” Caleb just nods.    


“Vier.” He responds, earning a blink from the man who raises his head to look at him. 

“Whatever you need. I will give it. I do not care about my boundaries right now, they do not worry me...I just want to help you. You are more important.” 

“Caleb, your boundaries are important.” Molly mumbles.

“They are but...I don’t feel afraid to push them right now. I just want to make you feel better. Whatever that entails.” 

Molly is quiet, and he bites the inside of his cheek at the silence. 

“Are you sure?” He asks. 

“Absolutely sure.” Caleb assures. The bed shifting startles him and he looks up to see Yasha stretching. 

“Ah...I think I will call it a night.” 

“I...thought you did not want to leave Molly alone?” She smiled at Caleb.   


“Molly isn’t alone. And I trust you.” Yasha comes over and gives Molly’s forehead a kiss, to which the Infernal leans up and hugs her tightly. After a mini cuddle session, Yasha leans down and pats Caleb’s head. 

“Keep me updated on him, please.” 

“I will. I promise.” He vows. 

The hut shimmers around Yasha as she passes through it, and for a moment...it’s quiet. The two of them are sitting and holding one another in their own private garden. 

And then Molly shifts to be on his lap, and before Caleb can even process what is happening Molly’s lips are on his own and he’s kissing him passionately. Of course he doesn’t want to push him away so he kisses him back, arms sliding around his waist to support him as he balances on his lap. The kiss is desperate and Caleb can’t help but melt into it but briefly before he is being pushed onto his back, breath mingling between his lips and Molly’s before a forked tongue is slithering past his lips, drawing a squeak from the man’s mouth, his hands clinging to the other. 

Hands run down his sides, drawing shivers from his spine.

Molly’s breath is heavy, Caleb feels like he is on fire beneath the other.

And in any other situation it would feel so  _ right _ .

But it doesn’t.

It feels so wrong. 

And it’s as Molly begins to mouth at his neck and roll his hips against his own that Caleb begins to push at his shoulders.

“N-Nein!” He gasps. 

“Nein. Red. Red.” Molly immediately pulls back and sits up to look down at him.

Why does he look hurt? 

“Molly-”

“I don’t want the last person who touched me to be that bastard.” 

“W...What?” 

“I just want you to replace the sensations. I don’t want to remember that. I want to remember you. I don’t want those hands on me...I want yours.” His voice wavers as he speaks and it clicks. Oh.  _ Oh _ . That’s why...Caleb reaches up and gently rubs his arms. 

“Are you sure?” He asks. 

“Yes.”

“Absolutely sure?” 

“Yes!” 

“M-Mollymauk...I want you. I do. But...I will not want you any less because of your past or because of what happened...we can wait if needed.” 

“I know.” It’s easy to see that the other is not backing away from his decision. 

“...I’m not going all the way.” Caleb erects the boundary, knowing he’s not ready. Molly looks up at him, eyes wet, and he nods. 

“I understand.”   


“Molly I'm not saying it because...because of that I promise. I just...I’ve...never…” Caleb swallows, eyes focused on Molly’s shoulder. 

“Caleb…” A hand brushes against his arm, he raises his eyes.

“I’m not upset. I agree.” Caleb lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and he nods. He takes Mollymauk’s hand and kisses the palm, 

“Just cover him up, Caleb…” The tiefling begs in a whisper. It is then that Caleb realizes exactly what this is. 

Coping. 

Mollymauk is coping. Just like he dissociates and uses Frumpkin to deal with his own stresses...Molly wants to replace him with happy things. With touches of love. Chest tight, Caleb sits up and hugs Mollymauk tightly, nose pressed against his cheek. 

“Caleb?”

“I got you.” he breathed. “I am sorry this happened I...I will fix this.” Caleb squeezed him closer. 

“Slow and gentle...ja? Together.” 

“Together.” 

“Where did he touch you?” Caleb asks. Molly pulls back some so he can show Caleb, and he expects the other to just point or even say it. Instead, his hands are taken in Molly’s, and guided over the tiefling’s body. His hands are pressed to his chest, and trailed down to his sides and hips, to between his thighs and back up around his hips to his rear and the base of his tail, which is a bit swollen. 

“Molly?” He takes a hand away to feel his tail.

“Is it okay?” 

“Just bruised…h-he gave it a pretty hard yank.” Molly sighed. Biting his lip, Caleb reaches around to touch his tail with both hands, watching the man’s face for any sign of discomfort. He rubs the area and massages the base, blinking as Molly’s hands grip his shoulders. 

“I-Is it-”

“It’s good. Please...you’re so gentle...it’s very nice.” Molly whispered. With his map set out for him, Caleb’s heart burns with determination. He brings his hands away and oh-so gently pushes Molly onto his back, reversing their positions so he is hovering over the lavender-skinned beauty. Leaning down, he presses a kiss to his cheek, Mollymauk smells like flowers and the beach. Not that he knew what a beach smelled like, but he knew the airy, salt tinged scent that most lotions used to imitate the sea breeze. 

“Forget him. Whoever he was. He was a coward. He couldn’t even look at you while he did that...you are too gorgeous to hide. He is not worthy.” Caleb’s lips mumble against his cheek. He can feel the blush rising to the surface of Molly’s skin, the temperature growing warmer against his lips. 

“R-Really?” A wavering voice responds. Caleb only nods, his hand sliding under Molly’s sweatshirt. Goosebumps arise on his skin, the tiefling twitching some. 

“Green?” 

“Green.” 

Caleb takes a deep breath and he slides his other hand beneath the fabric of the sweatshirt. Molly’s skin is soft, and occasionally his fingertips brush against the raised skin of a scar, usually thin...he wonders if they’re from the magic he practices. The magic he can’t control, that the Vollstrecker’s tried to exploit. His palms cup his pecs, and he splays his fingers, slowly running them down his sides and up again, thumbs brushing over his nipples. 

Molly’s breath hitches. 

Caleb does it again. Molly’s face darkens with a blush. He pushes the sweatshirt up now, wanting to see, and he flushes at how gorgeous Molly really is. Leaning down, he kisses the middle of his chest, right over his heart. 

“C-Caleb…” 

“Hm…?” 

“I...It’s very nice.” Molly whispers, and fingers tangle in his hair for a before disappearing again. He continues to press butterfly light kisses all over Molly’s chest, all the while his hand trailed down the man’s abdomen, fingers brushing past the trail of curled, dark hair and between the tiefling’s thighs where the fabric had grown warm from his arousal. Shyly, and with red cheeks, Caleb gives a little squeeze, and Molly  _ whines _ . 

“O-Oh…” He breathes out, Caleb is fascinated and in awe at Molly. How his cheeks bloom in a dark magenta, how his eyes are fixated on him, the way he looks so vulnerable and yet he trusts Caleb. The trust.

Gods, the  _ trust _ . 

He swallows and rubs the bulge a bit, watching Molly’s legs lift and spread some as he tosses his head to the side, breathing out in a low huff, hips canting slowly to get more friction. The wizard finds himself nuzzling the inside of Molly’s knee, eyes drifting up his body to meet Mollymauk’s gaze. 

Molly is staring right at him. 

“H-Hallo…” He whispers.

“Hey…”

“Can...can I touch you?” 

“Please do…” 

Another swallow, and Caleb is shifting to tug Molly’s pants down his hips and over his knees. The briefs come next, and his member stands at full mast before him. Caleb has never seen a tiefling naked before...not like this. His member had a more reddish hue to it compared to the rest of the other’s skin. There were ridge like bumps on the underside of his shaft, Caleb ran his fingers over them, Mollymauk keened. 

Wrapping his fingers around the girth, he gives a squeeze and sees Molly covering his mouth as he moans, his toes curling. 

Caleb had pleasured himself. Surely this was similar. He had read books too! He gave a few experimental tugs, figuring out how tightly the other liked to be stroked, how fast, how much pressure to give, all by the sounds Mollymauk offered him. 

Caleb isn’t surprised to feel his own arousal responding. His pants feeling just a little tighter. So he strokes Mollymauk harder, his other hand squeezing his hip and reaching down to cup and squeeze his ass. 

“C-Caleb...nghh…” Molly’s hand has fallen from his mouth, he’s lying there panting and he groans out a deep sound when Caleb rubs his thumb into the space between his dick and balls. Leaning down, Caleb captures the next moan with his lips, kissing him deeply and letting Molly’s arm lock into place around his neck.    


“K-Keep going…!” Molly huffs against him. Caleb nods and twists his wrist, Molly’s hips buck, he can feel prespend leaking down and dripping onto his hand. 

“Caleb…” Molly moans, Caleb shivers.

“C-Caleb...Caleb...Caleb…” Gods he’s chanting his name, it’s addicting. 

“It’s okay, Molly...it’s okay...go ahead.” He whispers, rubbing his thumb in quick circles over the head until Molly is arching and letting out a sharp cry, Caleb’s name on his lips  _ again _ . It is surreal to Caleb to hear his name said in such revarance and pleasure. With such desire and want. He strokes him through, a small and soft moan of his own escaping as he buries his face in his neck, Molly’s spend coating his hand. 

For a moment it is quiet...the sound of their breathing and magical wind the only sounds. Then Caleb is slowly sitting up, looking for something to clean Molly up with and frowning to see nothing. So he takes his shirt and does it, knowing he can wash it. He doesn’t mind the mess. He takes his shirt off and tosses it aside, turning back to see Molly stripping his own sweatshirt off. 

“Molly?”

“Here.” Molly is putting it over his head. 

“I...I know you don’t like being exposed so...yeah...it’s okay. Use it.” He smiled. Caleb situates it over himself and smiles softly, it smells like the lotion Mollymauk is wearing. He helps Molly slip his leggings back up and over his hips, and he kisses his cheek.    


“I’ve um...I’ve never done that...before...to another person.” he coughed awkwardly.

“I could tell.” Molly smirked. Embarrassed, Caleb bites the inside of his cheek, quiet. Arms go around him, hugging him tightly. 

“It was wonderful.” Caleb heard him whisper. He hugs him back, arms securing themselves around his waist. 

“Gut…” Once again, they fall into quiet. Holding one another and relishing the peace they have in their secret garden.

It’s Mollymauk who breaks the silence, giving him a little squeeze as he sighs shakily. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He begins. Caleb sits back some, tilting his head.

“I….why?” 

“I wish your first experience had been...had been under better circumstances.” Caleb frowns and places a hand on Molly’s face, thumb gently rubbing his cheekbone. 

“It’s okay,” He smiles.

“I...I just wish you hadn’t been hurt.” Caleb is surprised to hear how tight his voice is, how close he is to crying. 

“Caleb…” Molly leans forward, cupping his face and pressing their lips together. This kiss is calm and controlled, the desperation from earlier gone. Caleb hugs him tightly and returns it, relaxing slowly. When Molly pulls away, he feels the strange tension begin to dissipate. 

It would be okay.

He had helped Molly.

All of them had...it would be okay. 

“Thank you, Caleb…” Molly murmurs, pressing their foreheads together. “Thank you so much...y...you don’t think I’m weird do you? Like...bad weird?” He asked shyly. 

“Oh, you are  _ very  _ weird, Mister Tealeaf. But in the way you are referring to? Nein...I do not think you are bad weird...not at all...I understand.” Caleb assured him, gently brushing some hair from his face, letting his finger catch on the edge of his horn and follow the spiral around until he could rub the tip of it, liking the texture. Molly purrs low in his throat, shifting closer and setting his hand on Caleb’s hand.

“Do you want help? Or...um…” He trails off, and Caleb is genuinely confused as to what Molly means before he looks down and realizes he is still half-hard.    


“O-Oh! Um...Nein. Nein...not today. I was more focused on you. Mentally I am...not...you know...in the ‘mood’. Just physically. I wanted to take care of you, and I still do.” Caleb babbles, blushing up to his ears. 

The tiefling chuckles and nods, bringing his hand away to instead hug Caleb and tug him down onto the mattress, curling up into his side and looking up at the sky. 

“...hey Caleb?”    


“Hm?”   
  
“...Is it real? Like...the sky? Does the sky in Embrace match the one out there?” Molly asked, pointing to a few clouds that had made their way into the scene. Caleb nodded, eyes half-closed. 

“Mhm...if it is raining outside...we will hear the rain pattering here...and see the storm clouds...but we will not be wet...if it is a clear night outside...it is a clear night in here.” He mumbled tiredly, an arm going around Molly’s middle. 

“That’s really fuckin’ cool…”

“I know.” Caleb half-smirked. Molly squeezed his middle and Caleb nuzzled his head, his hair soft. 

“Sleep...I’ll be here in the morning.” He promised. 

“I know you will be.” Molly whispered, nuzzling his head where his shoulder met his chest. 

“Thank you,” 

“Of course…” 

It didn’t take long for Molly to fall asleep, his body going still beside him and breath slowing. Molly’s tail even began to twitch again, thumping and swishing against the sheets every now again. Caleb tugged and tugged at the blankets until they were free of their bodyweight and draped the blankets over them both, settling down to relax for the night. Frumpkin had moved to perch in the ‘tree’ that was in the hut, and when he snapped his fingers the cat came running over, hopping onto the bed and curling up at his and Molly’s head. 

Caleb leans down and presses a kiss to the tiefling’s forehead, prompting a little sound from his familiar. 

“Ich liebe dich...Mollymauk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every survivor of assault deals with their trauma differently, and Molly's is based a little off my own! Wanting to replace bad touch with good. If you are a survivor of assault, I hope this did not bring back bad memories, and that you are in a better place and healing! Please feel free to message me for advice on healing, or if you need advice on how to take action. 
> 
> Don't forget to love each other, especially in these trying times. 
> 
> And if you want to see certain oneshots, please head over to @maity_art on Twitter to @ me and leave suggestions! Let's get creative in this time of isolation!


	5. Abberation - Mollymauk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mollymauk and Caleb finally go on a date, just a normal date. Between two good friends. Who make out. Nothing weird going on this chapter. Not like anything would try to get in their way of a good time and happy life, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY. I deeply apologize for the unexpected Hiatus. Quarantine, personal issues, and the stress of my job being changed to work-from-home really made it hard to write anything. But I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, and I'm feeling a little more normal...after some lifestyle changes, setting some boundaries, and focusing on my crafts, I hopefully should have more time to write and be creative like I wish to be in life and start my book!! 
> 
> As usual, head over to my twitter @maity_art for some art content and general CR nerdery, give a kudos and comment, and if you like the story please share with your friends!!

Abberation - Mollymauk Tealeaf

Theme: Turn The Lights Off - Tally Hall

.

.

.

Dualhei 15th

Time was an interesting thing. No matter what someone went through, no matter how bad it was, it kept going forward. To some, that was terrifying. To Mollymauk? It was a comfort. The sun would rise, the night would end, the storm would pass. Despite the pain he had endured a few days ago, it was now officially in the past, and Molly was a professional at leaving his shit in the past where it belonged. 

Buried. 

“Hey...um...how are you doing?” He looks up to see Fjord staring at him, the book in his hands lowering down to his lap. Molly just shrugs, smiling neutrally.

“You know...despite the usual shock that comes with it, i’m okay. I’m fine.” Fjord leans back against the couch more, studying him, he knows that look. 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” 

“Not particularly. It’s been a little while since anyone….you know…” 

“Raped me?” Fjord winced. 

“Y-Yeah.” 

“Well that’s the word Fjord. I’m not a sensitive man. That’s what happened. Some bastard tried to rape me. And they failed, thank goodness.” 

“And you don’t know who it was?” 

“Not a damn clue.” 

“Fuck.” Fjord pinches the bridge of his nose, and Molly moves closer, gently rubbing his shoulder. 

“Listen...you’re not the only one who wants to find them. But if you want my opinion...I say we leave it in the past.” 

“Molly we can’t bury everything-”

“Why not? That’s what happens anyways. All of us? We’ll be buried one day. Burial is beautiful. Terrifyingly so. The past is buried in time and I intend to leave it there. Fuck that guy who did it. But he failed, and he can live with that failure, while I live knowing I won.” His tone has an inflection of finality, and Fjord seems to understand because he drops the subject. 

“Caleb and Jester have been gone a little while…” 

“Jester probably got distracted, probably is showing Caleb some stuff at the market.” Molly chuckled, leaning against Fjord. His arm goes around his slender shoulders and the tiefling sighs happily, horn nestling against Fjord’s shoulder comfortably. 

“...I’m glad Caleb found you when he did.” Fjord murmured to him, voice fond. 

“Me too, love. He’s a good man…” There is more silence, and Fjord goes back to reading. While he reads, Mollymauk curls up with him and closes his eyes, enjoying the scene around him. The sound of the birds outside as the afternoon trudged on, the psithurism that came and went like a constant rhythm. He could smell the candle he had lit earlier, a musky, earthy scent with hints of citrus. Fjord’s form moved just slightly from his breathing, moving him just so, but never enough to knock him from his perch on his shoulder. 

Fjord shifts and there is a kiss pressed to his head, right between his horns, and Mollymauk smiles. 

“Thank you…” He whispers, and Fjord pulls him just a little closer. 

“You know...Caleb has come pretty far from when we first met him. It’s impressive.” He mentions, eyes still on his book. Molly’s own eyes open, staying half-lidded as he just relaxes. 

“Yeah...I’m proud of him. He could eat a little more…” He hummed.

“He eats every meal…”

“Yeah but look at his portions. They’re tiny, and if we serve him then he usually only eats half. But he’ll get there….we just need to be patient….he’s not skipping meals...so...that’s good.” Molly rubs Fjord’s leg. 

“Do you love him?” The question is quiet, merely curious, but it still brings a slight tenseness to Molly’s shoulders. 

“Do you?” Fjord prompts, squeezing him closer and making Molly release a breath he had been holding. 

“....I-I’m afraid so.” He whispered, drawing his knees up towards his chest. A small, huff of a chuckle escaped Fjord’s chest, and he raised his head to look at him, eyebrow cocked curiously. 

“Why are you afraid? Were you afraid to fall in love with Jester and I?” 

“Terrified!” He defended. 

“Molly...why is this one any different?” The other leaned in, kissing his forehead. 

“Because...I-I don’t want you to feel like you aren’t enough. You and Jester are enough! I-...I just...I can’t control what my heart wants and it reached for Caleb so quick I couldn’t hold the leash!” His voice came out in a wheeze-like fashion, the issue having been weighing on Molly’s mind for some time. 

“Then don’t hold it.” Fjord stated, as if it were the most simple and obvious answer. 

“What?” 

“Don’t hold the leash. I think he’s pretty neat. Maybe...maybe we should have a date night.” 

“ _ What _ ?” 

“Yeah! Like...just us and Caleb? Nice little introductory thing..I mean...it’s like Cad. He doesn’t associate with us romantically, but he still cares and loves everyone and wants to be close. Sometimes physically. So...if he can join in his own way, why can’t Caleb? He can join.” Fjord explained, and the more he explained the more it all made sense to Molly. 

How silly had he been? 

Of course Caleb could fit in. 

He was so preoccupied with keeping everyone happy that he had forgotten to think much about his own desires. He had figured that his own desires for Caleb had been selfish. Even when he had been intimate with him, despite it helping him he had felt some guilt with it too. Why? Mollymauk wasn’t sure. But now Fjord was openly saying that he could have Caleb, he could have Fjord and Jester and Caleb...and it would be alright. 

He smiled shyly. 

“You really want to?” He questioned. 

“Yeah. I do.” Fjord smiles down at him, his tusks peeking out from his lower lip, the sight making Molly’s own lips curl into a wider smile. 

“Alright then~” He giggles.

“You gotta ask him though.” Fjord smirks, picking up his book once more. Molly, blushing lightly, shrugs. 

“W-Well I mean it was your idea so I don’t see why I have-”

“Stop bullshitting Mollymauk, you can’t run from your heart forever. Ask him.” The book is face down on his lap once more, Molly hopes this isn’t irritating Fjord, he knows he needs to study. So Molly holds his hand, he holds it and he squeezes, the sensation grounding. 

“Molly, I don’t love you any less.” Fjord assures him, 

“I never thought you would.” Molly returns, leaning up, their lips close. 

“Good…” Fjord raises his other hand, cupping his face and bringing their lips together in a slow and sensual kiss. Mollymauk closes his eyes and melts into it, moving his lips languidly and in tandem with Fjord before the door opens and the door instinctively break apart like they had been caught. 

What they see is Jester and Caleb returning from the Pentamarket, and Jester is carrying most of the bags, skipping inside. 

“Jester  _ please  _ be careful with the bread! You will squish it!” Caleb rasps, an ungodly sound escaping him as Jester grins and twirls, the bags inches away from smashing into a wall. Fjord, who feels similar fear with the safety of their groceries, hops up and scoops some of the bags from Jester’s arms as she twirls again, making her almost fall from being off balance. She stops and blinks, giggling as she looks up at the half-orc.

“Fjoooorrd!” 

“I don’t want another egg incident.” 

“I dropped them one time!” 

“One time too many, darlin’.” He smiles and leans down, smooching her cheek before heading into the kitchen. Mollymauk shakes his head and smiles as Jester follows. He watches as Caleb toes his shoes off and hangs his coat up, always in the same order. Right shoe, left shoe, right sleeve, left sleeve, hang on coat hook, push shoes into cubby. Standing, Molly saunters over and approaches Caleb, hands finding his hips as the man turns. 

“Drei?” He asks softly.

“Drei.” Caleb smiles shyly, pecking his lips. The action brings a blush to Mollymauk’s lips, and his throat vibrates with a gentle purr. 

“I...I did not know tieflings could purr.” Caleb chuckled. Molly goes to speak and affirm that, yes, tieflings can purr. But the sound is an odd, vibrato-like demonic sound, and he flushes and covers his mouth. Caleb laughs. 

Caleb  _ laughs _ . And by the gods it is such a gorgeous sound. Molly allows himself to be pulled closer and lowers his hand from his mouth, smiling and hiding his face in Caleb’s shoulder. 

“That’s cute.” He hears the man hum, arms hugging him close. 

“How are you doing?” Molly was slowly coming to hate that question, but he couldn’t be mad at his friends...they meant well. 

“So much better, thank you.” Caleb’s hand rubs his back, and Molly leans back so he can kiss him softly, welcoming him home. 

“Caleb?”

“Hm…?”

“Would….you go on a date with me?” Molly squeaks softly, Caleb stiffening and blushing deeply at the question. 

“R-Really?” 

“Yeah.” Caleb’s head turns to the kitchen where Fjord and Jester are chattering away and putting the groceries away. Molly sucks in a breath as Caleb takes his hand and quickly takes him to their room, the window is open, the room smells like spring air and earth, it’s a beautiful day and the room would usually have such a calm and soothing atmosphere. 

But Caleb looks worried. 

“Caleb?” 

“I-I really want to.” He stutters out, flushing. 

“What is it?” Molly asks, not being able to hide the slight bit of fear and worry in his own voice. 

“I...I am not so sure that I want to date Fjord and Jester at the same time..I...all of this is so new and...I…” Caleb looks down, face red. Oh...oh that’s a relief. Mollymauk laughs softly and cups his face.

“You don’t have to…! You can just date me, darling...you just have to share me~ I’m rather popular.” He winks. 

“Ah...as long as the other’s take care of you, I think I can share you just fine.” Molly smiles at the response, nodding.

“So….i-is that a yes?” 

“...Ja. Ja I...I want to go on a date with you, Molly.” Molly squeals and leaps into Caleb’s arms, kissing him deeply and laughing as Caleb stumbles and catches himself. He thinks on the date Fjord mentioned...as much as he likes the idea he knows that right now Caleb would most likely only want a date with him alone. 

“Caleb? Does this mean you like me~?” He cooed.

“Oh my gods...yes!” Caleb chuckled, blushing still. 

“Like you...like like me?” The man rolls his eyes, making Molly laugh, and then Caleb grabs his face and kisses him with a passion Molly had honestly not expected of him. The kiss is deep, but not lustful, it makes Molly’s lips tingle and his chest tighten. He almost protests when Caleb pulls away, but the words don’t come. 

“Does that answer your question, Mollymauk Tealeaf?” Caleb mumbles to him, a content smile on his face. 

With wide eyes, Molly nods, and his lips crack into a huge smile. He hugs Caleb tightly and purrs loudly, tail thrashing behind him excitedly. 

.

.

.

Mollymauk has never been so excited for a weekend. Well...yes he has. He felt similar excitement when he had first gone on a date with Fjord and Jester a year or so back. But now he was going on a new date, Caleb had said yes! He wondered if Caleb was nervous, if he was terrified, but Mollymauk can’t bring himself to look too far into his own worries. He was going to make this night wonderful. 

Dualhei 17th. The weather on this Yulisen evening is brisk, with the promise of warmth in the upcoming days. The air smells warm despite the nip of the dying winter breeze, and Molly knocks on Jester’s door to pick up Caleb, she had demanded she get the man ready. 

“Jester~? Is my man ready?” He grinned. 

“Yes! Oh my gods you’re going to have  _ so  _ much fun, Caleb~” He could hear Jester babbling sweetly to the human, and he stepped back as the door opened. He himself was in nicer clothing, his usual white shirt buttoned up and a nice vest that hung low by his knees, embroidered similarly to his coat but the base fabric was black instead of red. He wore black slacks and his one pair of dress shoes. He had even slicked his hair back and done makeup for this, Yasha had told him that he looked divine, she had done a wonderful job on his eye shadow. He always trusted her with makeup for such special occasions. 

“Molly!” Jester gasped, cupping his face carefully.

“Wow~! You look amazing! The last time you wore those slacks was on our anniversary~” She grinned, making the tiefling blush. 

“Well… they are special occasion slacks.” He smirked, smoothing away nonexistent wrinkles on his shirt. Smiling, Jester stepped back and cleared her throat. 

“Then I think Caleb looks fantastic! Presenting the newest member of the Mighty Nein, and the newest man to hold Mollymauk’s heart, Caleb!” She clapped and watched him step forward, brushing down a few cowlicks  _ again _ . 

Molly could care less about the cowlicks, he was too busy focused on the bright blush on Caleb’s cheeks and the sleek outfit he had on. 

“Fjord had some nice clothes I magicked to fit Caleb! Doesn’t he look handsome?” Molly nodded to Jester’s question, a grin growing on his face as he offered his hand. 

“Mister Caleb...don’t you look ravishing this evening~” He purred. Caleb, blushing still, took his hand and stepped down out of the house. He was adorned in Fjord’s coat that he had worn to a formal previously. It was a deep, royal blue with gold trim and silver buttons, Jester had helped decorate it and Molly had helped embroider it. He had dark grey slacks, a white button up, a black vest. His hair was swept back and put in a low ponytail, though the ponytail itself was small. And his facial hair had been cleaned, combed, and he obviously had on Fjord’s cologne because he smelled divine. 

“You’re staring.” Caleb mumbled, blushing.

“How can I not? You look lovely...Jester was right, only she could get you ready for a night out with me~” He grinned.

“Is this...is this really okay? I mean...Fjord was very happy to lend me this and I am very grateful and I have been looking forward to this since Conthsen but-”

“Caleb.” Jester grabbed his shoulders, beginning to rub them. 

“It’s  _ okay _ . I’m so excited for you and Molly! Fjord and I are going to have our own date night inside~ It’s seriously okay...Fjord and I are a thing and Molly has happily joined us! And now...you and Molly can be more exclusive if you need, and you are always welcome to join us as well! We take care of each other. Now, go have fun!” Jester hopped down off the stair and bounced to Molly, giving his lips a smooch. 

“Be safe.” She whispered, and her eyes were serious, boring into his own. Molly nodded and wrapped his arms around Jester’s waist, tugging her close. 

“Hey…” He murmured, kissing her cheek. 

“I’m always safe…~” 

“Bullshit.” Caleb coughed, making both tieflings snort some. 

“I’ll be okay! Besides...I have a strong wizard to protect me~” Mollymauk winked, pulling away and wrapping an arm around Caleb’s waist. 

“Okay...have fun you two~! I can’t wait to hear all about it!!” Jester waved, kissing Caleb’s cheek as she passed. Caleb let out the tiniest ‘O-Oh.’ at the action and held a hand to his cheek, watching her go back inside. 

“So...Mister Caleb, shall we start this date?” Molly asked, pulling him closer. Caleb nodded, slowly moving out of his embrace to instead hold his hand. Smiling, Molly laced their fingers and tugged him along gently. Rexentruum awaited, and all the adventures to be had within it as well. 

.

.

.

Caleb’s grip becomes less relaxed the further into Rexentruum they got. The Soltryce Academy was one space, but the actual city was something entirely different. It was obvious to tell that Caleb was nervous as they walked, his knuckles were almost blanched white with how tight he was holding onto Molly’s hand. 

“You alright, love?” Molly inquired, looking over at him. 

“I...j-ja. I just...I have not actually...walked the streets like this before.” Caleb confessed, Adam's apple visibly moving as he swallowed. Mollymauk stopped and stood closer to a building they were in front of, allowing people to pass them. 

“Would you prefer somewhere more quiet?” He suggested, smiling softly.

“I had...a fun little place picked out, but if noise and chattering isn’t your preference right now, then I know a place that might suit us better tonight.” Caleb looked at Molly with gratefulness in his eyes and nodded.

“I...I am sorry about ruining your original plans, but yes...somewhere quiet would be appreciated.” He murmured. Molly squeezed his hand and gently kissed the back of it. 

“Don’t apologize, darling. I know exactly the place. And we’re dressed for it~” He winked, and without waiting for a response he swept Caleb into the hustle and bustle of the Rexentruum crowds again. This time they made a turn to head into a business-like district, away from the taverns and shops and squares that people frequented on weekends. 

The business district was much quieter, and had more upscale places. There were noble couples linked at the arm strolling about, whispering and giggling. Molly was quick to take on the persona and linked arms with Caleb, the man stiff and quiet. It worked though, nobles were stiff and quiet at times, Caleb fit right in. Taking another turn, he heads towards a sign that is embellished with gold. 

_ Pelor’s Palace. _

Molly sees someone out front, checking people in, keeping out the crowds that weren’t appreciated. A bouncer, but to the noble-folk he was a security guard. 

“Molly this place-”

“Is for nobles? Exactly.” He grinned.

“How the hell are we getting in?” Caleb hissed worriedly.

“Watch~” He purred, sauntering up to the bouncer and nodding to him. The man nods back, a grin splitting his face from its stoic expression.

“Well now, good to see you, Mister Tealeaf!” He laughs.

“Good to see you, Mister Darrow~” 

“How’s Fjord doing?” 

“Oh, just fine!” 

He can see Caleb staring at him as he speaks with Darrow, laughing and catching up with him.

“Hey, this gig? It’s seriously the best. I can almost afford another semester at Soltryce.” Darrow whispers excitedly. Gasping, Molly hugs him and laughs. 

“That’s amazing, Darrow! I’m proud of you!” He praises, pulling back and patting his shoulder. Darrow grins and looks to Caleb now, his smile softening.

“Got yourself a date I see?” 

“I do indeed. Darrow, this is Caleb. Caleb, this is Darrow.” Caleb steps forward, offering his hand. Darrow takes his hand and gives it a firm shake, making Caleb’s thin arm seem to wobble cartoonishly. It makes Molly snicker to himself. 

“Last time you came here you brought Fjord with ya!” 

“Yeah I know...he misses you! I’m sure he’ll be excited to have his sparring buddy back.” Molly reminds him. Darrow flushes just slightly and nods, stepping aside. 

“Well, I’ll work twice as hard then! Don’t want him missing me too badly~” Darrow winks. Laughing, Molly takes Caleb inside and towards the back where there are less people. 

“Seriously, who isn’t fucking who?” Caleb whispers, confused. 

“What, dear?” He lets Caleb slide into the booth first before following, ignoring the looks from other patrons of the lavish tavern. 

“The way Darrow blushed he...are he and Fjord a thing?” Caleb asked, holding his head. 

“No, they’re really close friends! But Darrow definitely wants to fuck him~” Molly chuckled. 

“Mein Gott...just...ahh...clear it up?” 

“You know what is what~” Caleb pouted.

“Fjord and Jester have dated the longest...ja? Two years?” 

“Correct!” 

“Okay. So um...you and I then are a thing…?” 

“If you’d like us to be~” Molly purred. 

“And...you are also...dating Fjord and Jester? Or more...they care about you so you just...join in?” 

“More or less.” 

“And Darrow is Fjord’s friend…? Caduceus is...you know what i’m going to stop questioning.” Molly handed him a little menu. 

“Good idea~ easier to understand if you don’t question.” He winked. Caleb takes it with a quiet thank you and looks over the drink options. Molly leans back in his own side of the booth and examines his options as well, there are lots of fancy drinks but he wants something simple. 

“Welcome to Pelor’s Palace, are you gentlemen looking for any food this evening? Or just drink?” A barmaid asks, she is dressed in a fine evening gown and has her hair up and out of her face, freckles dot along the bridge of her nose. 

“Evening, dear. Just a charcuterie platter for two. And I’ll have the Menagerie Coast blend, the sweet red?” He hands the menu to her. She nods and writes it down before looking at Caleb. The man seems very focused, but once attention is on him the wizard swallows and hands the menu back to her. 

“A-A beer is fine with me.” He said.

“IPA? Local? Dark?” She asks, wanting clarification. Caleb, looking more panicked, bites his lip. 

“Smooth and dark.” Molly answers, the woman nods and heads off. 

“Hey...it’s okay, yeah?” He smiles, reaching forward and taking his hand. Caleb raises his eyes, and Molly can see the tension in his shoulders relax some. 

“...Ja...ja it is okay.” He says, and Molly can tell it’s more directed at himself than him. Caleb laces their fingers together this time, and he takes a deep breath before looking around. The snug they’re in is carved, dark oak, with hints of red in it. There is gold painted in some of the carvings to make them stand out, symbols of Pelor are carved everywhere lavishly and elaborately. 

“So...how is your school work coming?” Molly asks. Caleb leans back in his seat some and smiles to himself.

“I’m on the rise again...back to passing one hundred percent. Studying with you all helps...tutoring is going great and...ja.” 

“That’s wonderful.” Caleb nods in agreement. 

“I...don’t really know what to do now that i’m not some...you know...one of  _ them _ . But...i’m excited as well as terrified of the freedom I’ve gained.” He confessed. Molly nods in understanding, rubbing his thumb over his knuckle. The woman comes back and sets the charcuterie board down between them, Molly thanks her and holds up a piece of meat to Caleb’s lips.

“Come on~” He purrs.

“I-I am fine, really.” Caleb deflects.

“Caleb…” Molly pouts. The human sighs and parts his lips, allowing Molly to deposit the piece of sweet meat on his tongue. Happy, Molly plucks a grape from the selection of fruit and pops it into his mouth with a hum of delight. 

“Thank you, Mollymauk…” Caleb murmurs.

“For what, darling?” He chuckles. 

“For literally  _ everything _ .” Caleb laughs some, the sound more hysterical in a way than amused.

“You...you saved me.”

“Hey now, Jester helped.” Molly reminded.

“Nein nein...not...not just the Vollstreckers. You all saved me I…” He trailed off, and Molly waited patiently for him to find his words. In the meantime, the tiefling picked up a piece of sharp cheddar and nibbled on it. A moment later, the woman returned with their drinks, Molly thanking her again and telling her to give him the check. He had enough coin, he had taken from his savings pouch even to make sure he could treat Caleb. He had a savings pouch for these situations, that way he could help his friends, treat his lovers, and fix an emergency when needed. 

“Okay I…” Caleb began, sipping his drink.

“Oh...this is very gut. Danke.” He said, lifting the glass. Molly smiled and nodded, lifting his own glass up.

“Thought you’d like it. Now...did you find your words, darling?” Caleb nodded, setting his glass down before clearing his throat. 

“You...are like a Light. To the Mighty Nein...to those in need...to...to me. I...did not have hope for anything before you brought me to the Mighty Nein. I was very scared and depressed, and now I am cautiously believing that I could have a good life. A calm one...a life worth living. I am slowly allowing myself to think that maybe I deserve a second chance...I could have done awful things...but I haven’t. I thought a team was everyone pushing each other to be better, but the team I was a part of pushed everyone beyond their limits with no regard for their safety or stability. 

But you and the Nein have shown me what a real team is like...the support you all show for each other...the friendship and care...I cannot thank you all enough for it. I truly think one day I can say I am a happy man.” He pauses to drink from his ale again, lowering his gaze away from Molly to look into the swirling liquid of his beverage. 

“...I fear that...had I not reached out to you...and you to me...and I was still stuck in that House, I would have taken my own life eventually.” He whispered. 

Touched, Molly sets down his wine glass and reaches forward, he takes Caleb’s hand again and holds it in both of his own before kissing each of his knuckles. Caleb’s cheeks flush with the attention, especially with it being in a public space. 

“Caleb...you will not ever end your own life, and you know why?” Molly doesn’t wait for Caleb’s answer, he squeezes his hand in his own and smiles at him sweetly.

“Because your life is worth  _ so much more  _ than sadness. I believe that you saved us in a way too. I’m grateful for you, Caleb. I know you don’t believe in worship...but I truly believe with every fiber of my dastardly being that the Moonweaver set me on this path so that we could meet. I want to help you. All of the Nein want to help you. We’re going to get you out of the Vollstrecker for good.” He promises, watching Caleb’s face go on a journey of its own. It begins with him looking in awe, then melting into something akin to soft gratefulness, then hardening to that of a man trying to hide his worry. 

“As I said...I am cautiously believing that I deserve a second chance. But Mollymauk...I fear that I may not be able to leave the Vollstrecker for good. Not alive at least.” The statement sends a chill down Molly’s spine. Caleb stating that he would have to die to be free gave him a sour taste in the back of his throat. 

“We have until Quen’pillar to expose Trent...you start back up with them in the fall. If we expose him before then...you’ll be free.” He whispered, leaning close as to keep the conversation private. Molly picks up a piece of cheese and offers it to Caleb, who takes it with a shaking breath and eats it before responding. Caleb leans forward too, hoping no one is listening. 

“I am afraid that Martinet Ludinus might be on Trent’s side. But we do not have proof of that as of right now...but besides that, I also wonder if we are dealing with something far greater than Trent and the Vollstrecker themselves.” He hissed quietly. Mollymauk nods in agreement, he knows he isn’t the smartest, but he knows bullshit when he sees it. 

“I...I have the beginnings of a plan.” Caleb starts, picking up a grape and holding it to Molly’s lips with a blush. Molly smiles and takes it from his fingers, keeping his gaze on him to show he is listening. 

“I… there is a necklace in the school’s artifact vault. I want to get that necklace because it is said the necklace prevents people from being scryed on.” 

“I’ll help you get it.” Molly murmurs. 

“After I obtain the necklace...I can write a report and deliver it secretly to Martinet Ludinus to expose Trent.” Caleb whispers. 

“Do you think a report alone will be enough?” Molly hums. 

“What...what do you mean?” 

“You said you weren’t sure if the Martinet was on Trent’s side or not. But we also don’t know if the Martinet knows what is happening. So...instead of hoping words work...why not give him a physical example?” He suggested. Caleb tenses as he figures it out, shaking his head.

“Nein, I am not showing my scars or...or  _ performing _ .” He scowled.

“It doesn’t have to be you, Caleb.”

“Then  _ who _ ?” 

“Someone new. Someone young. Someone who is not yet broken...and can still see the light...can still feel hope.” Leaning back, Caleb worries his lower lip before drinking some of his beer again. 

“You...make a valid point, Mollymauk. I will think on who that could be.” 

Molly leans back in the chair and sips at his whine, glancing up when the bell rings above the door to signal another patron entering. Who enters surprises Molly, but he keeps his glass by his lips to hide his frown. 

It’s Astrid. 

She’s dressed simply but professionally. Vollstrecker red coat hugging her figure, black slacks and knee high boots. Caleb is facing him, he can’t see behind the snug where Astrid is sitting at the bar. Saying nothing, Molly leans forward and smirks at Caleb. 

“Truth or dare?” He purrs. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Truth? Or dare?” Molly asks again. Distraction, he needs to keep an eye on Astrid and he can’t let Caleb know she is here yet. 

“Dare.” Caleb huffs, making Molly snicker. 

“You played this with Jester and the girls didn’t you?” He asked.

“Yes. They were very intent on getting me to say truth. I did not break.” He smirked. 

“Alright, Mister Caleb. I dare you...to tell me...about your first crush.” He grinned. Caleb blinks, and he chuckles some. 

“Ah...it is quite boring, are you sure?” He asks. 

“Positive.” Molly cooes, leaning forward on his elbow as Caleb begins to speak. He glances over at the bar and catches eyes with Astrid for half a second before she looks away again. 

“-and to be honest I didn’t know it was a crush. I mean...I had no clue you could crush on a boy and-”

“You crushed on a boy first?” Molly snickered. 

“J-Ja…”

“That’s adorable...Caleb you’re so cute!” He sighed with a smile. Caleb licked his chapped lips self-consciously and began to get back into it, and Molly glanced over again. 

Astrid looked away. 

She was spying on them. But why? Why not scry? Perhaps she was trying to send a message. He glances to Caleb again, a fond smile on the man’s face as he speaks. He looks carefree, he looks like a person, an individual. 

It clicks.

Astrid wants him to know that Caleb is still being watched. He’s not out of the woods yet, even if he has permission to be away from the Vollstreckers. Mollymauk needs to get Caleb that necklace sooner rather than later. 

“Molly?” He looks up at Caleb, catching Astrid whispering to the bartender before leaving. 

“Are you alright?” Caleb asks. 

“Hm? Oh yes! Just lost in thought, love~” He purred. One last glance over towards the bar gets Mollymauk the sight of the bartender looking at them while pocketing something. A bribe most likely. Either way, Molly doesn’t want to stick around to know what Astrid wanted done.

“Let’s go~” He cooed. 

“I...where?” 

“Somewhere fun.” 

“Such as…?” 

“Surprise~” Downing his wine, Molly urges Caleb to down his beer and then he grabs his hand. He digs in his coin purse and leaves a few silver to cover their purchases and takes Caleb out of Pelor’s Palace. 

Molly begins to head towards the more crowded part of Rexentruum, easier to lose someone in a crowd. And once they’re out in the open, it doesn’t take long for Caleb to notice that they’re being followed. The man leans in, holding his hand, and whispers in his ear. 

“We are being followed.” 

“I know~” He whispers back, kissing his cheek to keep the facade up. 

“I’ve got a plan. Trust me.” He breathes. Caleb, eyes wide with worry, gives a nod. Molly takes him straight through the Pentamarket and through the crowds, into the seedier part of town where the Red Light district begins. A few prostitutes call for their attention due to their clothing, and Molly makes idle conversation with them as they pass, he’s looking for a specific place. He looks to the ground, it’s a different ally each time…

“Aha. There it is.” He breathes, nudging Caleb. There, on the ground, is a simple imprint in the dust and dirt of the city. 

‘ _ Follow me’ _ . 

“What-” 

“We’re following.” He murmured, and continued to look for more footprints with the message. It led them to an ally three blocks down, and he grinned as he slipped around the corner with Caleb, and sure enough he sees Astrid turn into an ally a block before them, most likely to catch them from the other side. 

“Molly what are we-” Molly doesn’t let him finish, he grabs Caleb and shoves him into the wall where the footprint disappears, and watches as they fall into the wall into a small holding nook, hidden. Caleb gasps, hitting the wall and grasping onto Molly. 

“Shhh….” Molly whispers, pressing against him. 

“What is this…?” Caleb breathed. 

“Nooks for prostitutes to do quick business. It’s deep enough for things…” He murmured, and heard footsteps. He carefully covered Caleb’s mouth and wrapped his tail around Caleb’s leg, squeezing gently. Looking behind them, Molly sees Astrid look around, eyes narrowing. Caleb stiffens, and his arms wrap around Molly’s waist protectively as he tugs him closer. Molly is silent, Caleb is silent. 

Astrid searches, and huffs before leaving, the footsteps becoming distant and then quiet. 

“Astrid…” Caleb breathes, utter betrayal in his voice. 

“I’m sorry….” Molly whispers. 

“Nein it...not your fault…” Caleb lays his head on his chest, hugging him. 

“My childhood friend…”

“I know…” 

“....I guess they really are gone...aren’t they…?” He mumbles, looking down. As much as he wants to comfort him, he knows they need somewhere safer. 

“Darling, I don’t think she’s going to give up that easily...can you disguise us?” Molly asked. Caleb, swallowing and closing his eyes, nodded. 

“Ja...Ja I can do that.” Molly stepped back to give Caleb just enough room, the man reached into his components pouch, searching for what he needed before closing his eyes and whispering the words needed. 

Molly witnessed the man become a tiefling, the same one as before that looked as if he were related to Jester. Grinning, Molly’s tail lashed behind him, he had to grab it and hold it to make sure it did not draw attention to them by flicking out of the private passageway. 

Caleb cast the spell a second time, Molly watching his tattooed skin fade from lavender to a dark mocha, hair becoming sleek and black, braided down his back. The coat he adorned was now threaded green with teal embroidered trim, the embroidered patterns now resembling flowers instead of the myriad of different symbols it originally had. 

“There...I-I cannot cast anymore spells like this today though...I...do not have anymore components for big spells.” Caleb murmured, and Molly just grinned.

“Well, we look lovely~” He purred, and Caleb caught his eyes, grinning a bit himself.

“We do...don’t we?” Molly tugged him from the alcove, squeezing Caleb’s ass and making him squeak, the illusionary tail thrashing as Molly led them from the ally, feigning to be a prostitute. Sure enough, Astrid was people watching, catching their eyes as they emerged. Molly played it up, giggling and purring to Caleb as they passed, stating prices for more than the sample he received. He caught Astrid wrinkling her nose at Caleb, who was blushing and stuttering and smiling shyly at his forwardness. 

It worked. 

They continue to move towards the brothel and into an alley behind it, he smiles at Caleb and nudges him.

“Not too bad of an actor huh?” He smirked.

“Heh...not bad. Not bad at all.” Caleb praised, patting his shoulder.

“Now...where to from here?” He asked. Molly took his hand, squeezing it. 

“This way, darling. I know a few girls…” He took him to the door and knocked twice near the top of the door and three times at the bottom of it. The door opened, and a half-elf female looked at Molly with a narrowed gaze. 

“Business is in front, no soliciting.” She scowled. 

“Angel is falling.” Molly said seriously, keeping eye contact with her. Her eyes widened briefly and she hummed.

“One moment.” The door shut, and he could hear locks being undone.

“...I’m sorry, what?” Caleb asked, looking at the other. 

“It’s what you say when you’re in danger in this part of town...I learned it young...circus folk would use it when guards would crash our performances and try to arrest us. We’d run to brothels and hide.” He explained in a whisper. 

The creaking of the door drew their attention back forward, the woman from before stands there holding it open, motioning for them to come inside. Caleb is stiff as Molly leads him in, it occurs to the tiefling that Caleb has probably never been in a brothel before. Once inside, the door closes and locks and the half-elf woman makes a hand gesture for them to follow, which they do. 

They are led backstage where men and women are preparing for a Burlesque show, up the stairs, and into a viewing box that’s a little hidden, but still on the main floor adjacent to the audience. 

“You can sit and watch until the danger has passed...can I get you anything? Don’t get fancy.” She warned, pointing her finger at Caleb, who blinks. 

“W-Water will be fine for me...danke.” He murmurs. 

“Water for me too, darling...thank you so much.” He presses a silver piece into her hand, which the woman eyes. 

“...I don’t take charity.”

“It’s not charity, it’s a thank you. Now take it.” Molly rolled his eyes, sighing, the woman nods. 

“Thank you…” She slinks off to get their drinks. Molly leans back in his chair, letting out a deep breath. 

“Holy shit…” He breathed, glancing at Caleb, who was sitting stiff as a board, eyes anywhere but the stage. 

“....I’m sorry, our date wasn’t supposed to end with us here…” Molly reached over, putting a hand on his leg. Raising his head, Caleb offers a tiny smile.

“I mean...it’s better than going back out there and facing her.” 

“She’s your friend...this is hard for you I understand-”

“If she cannot support me in my decisions right now then she is not my friend.” Caleb interrupted, jaw tight, face stern.

“And it’s hard. You’re right. But...but it has to be done. No matter how guilty I feel.” Pride swells in Molly’s chest, enough to make him move closer and wrap his arm around the other’s waist. 

“You know what that is, Caleb?” 

“What?” Molly lifted a hand, letting his fingers spread open like a flower blossoming. 

“Growth.” Caleb smiled at him a little more, laying his hand on the other’s and holding it shyly. 

“...It is. I am glad to be growing.” He said, and let out a soft breath.

“I have much more growing to do.” Molly nods, he does. Caleb has so much more growing to do. But he’s not stopping, and that’s what matters. He’s doing his best and trying, that’s more than the tiefling could ask for. 

Cheering comes from the crowd, and Molly looks towards the stage where a gorgeous woman is donning lingerie and singing softly. The lingerie is just enough to reveal her curves and soft tummy, but also covering enough to leave the fun parts up to the imagination. 

“Caleb...look.” He encouraged, eyes in awe. 

“I-It is inappropriate.” Caleb stammered, eyes still glued to his lap.

“What? Afraid you’ll get aroused~?” Molly smirked.

“Won’t that offend you if I do?” 

“Phht...no. Besides, she’s performing...she’s beautiful...she wants eyes on her.” He looked over to Caleb, the man’s cheeks were a dark red. Molly chuckled and leaned close.

“Want to see what I can do?” 

“Oh gott…” Caleb squeaked.

“Well...do you?” 

“Ah...is it bad that I am curious?” Caleb looked up at the tiefling, swallowing.

“On the contrary, Mister Caleb….~” Mollymauk purred.

They waited until the show was at a break, a good thirty minutes later. Caleb eventually had allowed himself to look up and watch the performances, and Molly watched him be pleasantly surprised that not all of it was focused on sex. Though some definitely picked up customers at the end of their act, disappearing up the stairs to the rooms. 

Standing up, Molly stretched and winked at Caleb in his human form. He climbed onto the stage and shed his cloak, tossing it to Caleb which earned a few shouts from the crowd. 

“Half-time show, everyone?” Mollymauk called, striking a pose, grinning as the audience cheered. 

“Wonderful! To thank this establishment, I will entertain you while the performers get ready for the second half, now...maestro, if you would please~” He looked over to the musician, a halfling bard. 

“Well...what do you want?” He asked.

“Something jaunty!” Nodding, the halfling looked to the other musicians. 

“You heard ‘im. Jaunty!” 

With the tune set in place, Mollymauk gave a little twirl and began to perform. He didn’t just strip. No no...the audience had to  _ earn  _ it. So he danced, and he showed his body through his moves, and every wink and tongue wiggle was sent directly at Caleb, who was flushed and watching him eagerly, a hand covering his mouth. 

His shirt is undone, but not taken off, so when he twirls and jumps, his tattoos and scars and shown, earning little quips, ooh’s, and ahh’s. And about halfway through the song he stops, feeling a part of him becoming  _ very  _ uncomfortable in his pants. He stops, then realizes something. Wait. He had turned back through the tune. The spell had worn off and he was now back to being a full tiefling. 

So, with a smirk he slowly turned around, and he let his tail snake out of the leg of his right pant leg and out the top, wiggling and freeing itself which earned some cheers. Laughing, he turned back around and winked, looking at Caleb who was no longer a tiefling...back to his old self. 

“What a fuckin’ show, am I right folks?” He calls.

The crowd cheers. Doing his shirt up, he hops off the stage and struts towards the box he and Caleb were sitting at, grabbing the water they had been given earlier and taking a sip. 

“What did you think?” He asked. 

“It was...it was incredible.” Caleb chuckled, tucking some hair behind his ear. 

“I think it’s time we went home…” Molly murmured, taking his coat that Caleb offers. 

“Ja...I do too.” 

Molly is able to find the woman from earlier, thanking her in earnest again for letting them hide out for a bit before he and Caleb made their exit. Caleb, surprisingly, held his hand on the way back. 

It isn’t until they hit the campus that Caleb stops holding his hand, much to Mollymauk’s disappointment, but he understands nonetheless. 

“I know we didn’t get to finish our snacks and such...should we head to the cafe and pick up something to eat?” He asked.

“Ah...nein, I’m not hungry.” Caleb assured him.

“Are you sure?” 

“Ja, I’m sure.”

“...Okay.” Molly said, taking him back to Jester's place. Outside the door, Molly quickly stole a kiss from the other, making Caleb blush and even smile a little. 

“We’re home~!” Molly announced, hearing Jester squeak and then footsteps warning of her approach. She popped out of the kitchen and hugged him tightly, making him laugh before his lips were covered in hers in a big smooch that resounded with a  _ smACK! _

“Jester, we’ve been but a few hours!” He laughed,

“I know I know! But I taught Fjord how to make mama’s cupcakes and they’re so good!!” She looked to Caleb and grabbed his hand. 

“Come see!!” 

“Jester be patient! They’re still coolin’.” Fjord laughed, leaning in the doorway. Jester let go of Caleb, who had a little smile on his face. 

“Soo...how’d it go, you two?” The half-orc hummed. Caleb gave a little shrug, nudging Molly.

“Definitely the most entertaining date I’ve ever been on. In fact...it is the only date I have ever been on.” Caleb confessed. Fjord laughed, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Well, I’m glad you had a good time. Molly is always one to entertain.” To which Molly gave a gaudy bow just to make Jester and Fjord laugh some. Walking over to Fjord, he gave the other a brief kiss. 

“We still need to go on a little date, you promised to show me the Damalian Tango~” He purred, to which Fjord smiled. 

“Well, I’ll have to see if I have room to squeeze you into my schedule soon.” He teased. Laughing, Molly looks to Caleb. For a moment, they share a silent conversation. Do they tell the other’s about Astrid? About Trent possibly trying to spy on Caleb? 

Caleb averts his gaze. 

Molly says nothing. 

But he does know one thing. There is a lot to discuss if they are going to take down the Vollstreckers.


	6. Caleb - Deracinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time does not stop for anyone, and as plans move forward...so does the semester. The academic year is almost concluded, but the Mighty Nein have plans...question is, will they come to fruition? With Caleb's past seeming to reach deeper into his soul than his newfound friends realize, they might have to start questioning how far they're willing to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long...and I'm really sorry, but I'm not stopping this story! 2020 is coming to an end (FINALLY) and here in the US we have come to the beginning of the end of a very violent, turbulent, stressful, and abusive era. We have much to do, much to prove, and much to fight for. A better future, and CR inspires many of us to leave the world better than we found it. I plan to do that through my creations and through my kindness. 
> 
> I want to thank elizabethemerald for their comment on my previous chapter...knowing that someone enjoyed the story that much and read through it so quick kept inspiring me to keep writing no matter how hard I was struggling. People want this story, people want this creation.
> 
> Please enjoy this next installment...and don't forget to love each other <3   
> Twitter: @maity_art

Lacuna

Caleb - Deracinate

Chapter Theme: We Have it All by Pim Stones

.

.

.

Dualhei 25th

The light shone through the thin windows of the old building, painting the room in a white-ish light as the day moved forward. Caleb lowered his gaze onto the notebook he was writing in, each line was a different language to distract anyone who was trying to decipher what he was writing about. Ever since he had mentioned the necklace to the Mighty Nein, he had been making plans on how to get it. Snatching the necklace would be no easy feat, hence why he had a separate notebook for it, there were hundreds of different obstacles to account for as well as different outcomes to said obstacles. 

A creaking alerts him to another student opening the classroom door, he raises his head and spots Astrid walking straight towards him. He does not expect her to sit right next to him, but the woman does. She has a bandage on one of her arms, and Caleb cannot help but stare at it, the words stuck in his throat. 

_ What did they do to you?  _

_ Did they make you take it too?  _

_ Do you want out?  _

He knows he cannot ask this though. So he stays quiet, and only becomes aware of his staring when Astrid hastily pulls her sleeve down more. He waits for a comment, a snide remark about his staring or about his new crowd of friends, but nothing comes. Instead, she is silent and ignores him, Astrid does not even grant him a glance. 

Caleb’s mouth opens, then closes, then opens again, before he snaps it shut and goes back to his own work. He knows better. She is trying to send a message, and he knows very well what is happening here. 

As the old adage states, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. The tingling pressure of another presence prompts Caleb to look to his left, another Vollstrecker is sitting beside him. The darkened red of their uniform makes it easy to identify him as one of their own. Even if the Vollstrecker house was small, there were some that Caleb had not been introduced to, especially after he isolated. 

Caleb is surrounded by Vollstreckers.

“Class has begun.” He jumps, and takes a deep breath, giving the professor a little smile before he closes his notebook and brings out the appropriate one for his lesson. The hour drug on, his anxiety climbed up his throat like thorny vines, making his breath come in short yet slow movements. 

What did they want? Why were they there? Would they drag him back kicking and screaming? It made Caleb grip at the desk, switching to instead grip his knees so it wasn’t as obvious. 

Their action never comes.

No.

Their action is their inaction.

Class ends, the two get up, and Caleb watches as Astrid and the unnamed Vollstrecker leave without so much as a glance at him. He stares for just a moment before he too begins to hastily get up and gather his belongings, following them out and put off by their behavior and how it affected him. 

Lunch was normal, thank gods, and he finds himself laughing at one of Jester’s silly songs as she teases Beau and Yasha, making Fjord smile fondly at the tiefling. 

He takes solace in the feel of Molly’s tail bumping his back every so often, a reminder that he is never too far away. 

Caleb lets out a sigh of relief at Caduceus’s rumbly voice, the way his gaze lingers and makes Caleb feel more comforted than vulnerable. 

Then it’s over and he’s outside of their safe haven, back to the world, back to other classes. And that is when he begins to notice it...wherever he is...he can see them. Stains of blood in the crowds of Cobalt blues and rustic browns...the Vollstreckers are always near. There is always one of them in his sight, not looking directly at him, but always in his eyesight. 

Caleb knew it was just his paranoia, but he also knew not to entirely ignore it. 

Trent is messing with him. His mentor has never had a student outright abandon him. Caleb is out and about on campus with all this knowledge on Trent Ikithon. 

They are scaring him into silence. Caleb isn’t sure what is stronger within his mind...the fear that tells him to keep his lips sewn shut, or the anger that is welling within his gut, threatening to make him scream from the rooftops the atrocities Trent Ikithon had and was currently committing.

Caleb is grateful when six in the evening rolls around, he is in his usual area for tutoring and he is waiting for his appointments. He has permanently relocated to the private study rooms up in the towers, finding the privacy more relaxing and easier for his pupils. 

Taking out his notebook, he notices a glowing page, he needs to catch up on messages from the day. He opens it and grabs his enchanted quill, leaning on his elbow as he reads over the conversations from the day. 

~~

_ Okay!! Group question!! Is Cad like...super datable? JL _

_ Jester, please, I merely stated an opinion of mine… CC _

_ Bro, you’re like...husband material. If you wanted anyone to date you all you have to do is ask. You’re good in my book. Not like...romantically, you know, but yeah I think you could have anyone you wanted. BL  _

_ Thank you Beau, I uh...yeah...thanks. Guess I was just overthinking something. CC _

_ If it made you say it outloud, then it’s important. At least that’s what I’ve learned. YN _

_ I suppose it is rather important… CC _

_ It it TOTALLY important!! FJORD ENCOURAGE CADUCEUS! JL _

_ I AM IN CLASS JESTER PLS. F _

_ BOO >:P JL _

_ Caduceus, dear, do you like someone? MT _

_ Well of course, I like this person very much, I like everyone in the group. CC _

_ Do you think you’re in love? MT _

_ Perhaps? CC _

_ Hmmm...you and I will talk later~ MT _

_ Molly you are not corrupting him! BL _

_ Oh piss off Beau, I’m going to talk to him about confessing! MT _

_ I don’t think I’m ready for that… CC _

_ Suit yourself, love~ MT _

_ ~~ _

Caleb found himself chuckling at the face Jester had made. Caduceus was a wonderful man...he himself could not assist but he hoped that the firbolg found the answers he needed. A knock at the door makes Caleb come back to the present and he looks up, calling a welcome. The student who enters makes him smile more, Mollymauk. 

The tiefling strides in, the tapestry like coat from earlier that was covered in purple and teal is now tied around his waist, exposing his sheer, black turtle-neck and high-waisted leggings with an outrageous stained glass pattern on them. Combat boots. Huh. So the man did own shoes that didn’t go up to his thighs. 

He sets his bag down and leans in, pausing to smile at Caleb, waiting for an answer. 

“Zwei.” Caleb whispers, accepting the quick but gentle kiss to his lips with a little smile before Mollymauk sits beside him. 

“Class go well?” He asked.

“Too well…” Caleb replied, beginning to fish out the things needed for Molly’s assignments. 

“Oh?”

“I’ll...explain later.” The man sighed, and he tapped Molly’s notebook. Not his school one. The other one. Getting the message, Molly nodded.

“You’re anxious.” He states, voice calm like he was commenting on the weather outside as the day wound down. 

“Absolutely impeccable at seeing details as usual.” Caleb remarks, prompting Mollymauk to roll his eyes. 

“Come on, I won’t be able to focus unless I have an inkling as to what is bugging you.” Molly’s pout isn’t what gets Caleb to confess, he swears it. 

“...I suppose I am just feeling a little paranoid today is all.” He sighs. Something shifts in his vision and he sees Molly’s hand near his own, palm up. Without a word, Caleb sets his non-dominant hand in the other’s, squeezing softly. 

“Um...so uh...how did your date with Fjord go the other night?” He murmured, wanting desperately to change the subject. 

“Oh, wonderful! Thank you, darling~ He taught me the Damalian Tango. I’m going to teach you, I've decided.” 

“Nein nein, I only waltz.”

“Nonsense! If you can waltz you can tango! I’ll show you now!” 

“No. No. I know what you’re doing, no distractions, get to your work, Mister Tealeaf.” Molly held a hand up to his chest in fake offense. 

“Ouch, last name...not first.” Caleb rolled his eyes now, smiling some. Then he realizes he feels something.

An urge.

His lips tingle and he realizes he wants to...kiss Molly. Though he wasn’t sure if he could just...do that. Not in public. Even if it was a private room. Sure, Molly had kissed him earlier, but Molly had initiated. 

He settles for a compromise and leans over, planting a gentle kiss on the tiefling’s cheek. Immediately, Molly’s cheeks flush darkly and he looks at him with wide eyes, a smile so genuine and sweet that it melts Caleb’s heart. 

“You will get another when you finish an assignment.” He murmured, squeezing his hand before letting go. Caleb watched as Molly let out a chirp-like sound and settled into a more work like position, determined. 

Soon, he gains two more students. Beauregard and Yasha. As usual, they don’t require help, but they like the company and a quiet place to study and finish their homework for the day. As they all work, Caleb continues his own planning. He tells them that they can simply ask him for help if they require it, and they lapse into a comfortable silence, only the scratching of quills on parchment and the occasional clearing of one’s throat disturbing it. 

A presence, curious and cat-like, alerts Caleb to someone in his personal space. A quick glance reveals Beauregard peering over his shoulders as she stands behind him. In his notebook there is a sketched blueprint of the archives. Caleb had never been in there himself, he only had tidbits from conversations he had heard and books he had read. Beau was quick to point this out. 

“The necklace isn’t gonna be front and center...probably more over here...this is where more discreet arcane enchanted items are shown.” She murmured, tapping the left side of the page for him and then going back to her seat.

Blinking, Caleb nodded and adjusted his plans, only stopping as his notebook lit up. He tilted his head at Beau after reading the message. 

~~

_ How did you manage to message me here? CW _

_ I asked Molly for your sigil. BL _

_....ah. CW _

_ Yeah. Anyways, I can help you with that if you want. I study with the Cobalt Soul, hell I might be able to use a connection to get into the Archives after hours. BL _

_ ~~ _

Caleb’s eyes widen at that and he reads that over again before looking up at Beau, mouthing a quick “really?” before she grins at him and nods. 

~~

_ Beauregard...that is simply amazing, what connection do you have within the Archives? CW _

_ Do you think you’re my only tutor? ;) BL _

_ I...assumed I was because you are very intelligent...and I am not so much a tutor as I am a study buddy… CW _

_ Nah man, you know Dairon? She’s my Monk Tutor or some shit. Things I need advice on I go to her for. She’s like...my big sister? No that’s weird. BL _

_ Why? Have you had relations? Hehe CW _

_ It’s weird when you ‘hehe’, but yeah. BL _

_ …. CW  _

_ LISTEN. SHE’S HOT. STFU BL _ _   
_

_ I’m sorry what does that mean? CW _

_ SHUT THE FUCK UP. BL  _

_ Rude. CW _

_ Whatever. So Dairon is my mentor or some shit and sometimes she can be really cool and will let me in after hours to um…”study”. BL _

_ Beau. Really? CW _

_ Stfu I don’t see you having any other plans. BL _

_ Well...I am very grateful, thank you. But please, do not do this if it will risk your status at the academy. CW _

_ Caleb, I can assure you that my status means nothing to me after this Trent shit. Fuck it. Let’s take this fucker down. Pop pop. BL _

_...danke. CW _

_ Bless you. BL _

_ ~~ _

At that, Caleb gives her a look that says “Fucking really?” as Beau smirks at him and sticks her tongue out. The popping of joints makes Caleb jump and he turns to see Molly stretching, obviously deciding to take a break. His internal clock tells him that they’ve been studying for about an hour now. The seven o’clock hour was drawing near, and that meant they had three hours until the library closed for the night. 

“Yasha?” Molly hummed, gaining the barbarian’s attention. Yasha, holding up a finger as she continued to read, took a moment to finish a paragraph before setting her book face down and giving the tiefling her full attention. 

“When we were messaging back and forth earlier...privately, you said something about dreams.” Molly said, making Caleb tilt his head. 

“What about them?” Yasha inquired.

“Well, what are they about?” Molly rolled his eyes, smirking some. 

“You don’t just tell your best friend you’re having prophetic dreams and then not tell us what they are!” He grinned. Sighing, Yasha leaned back in her chair, gaze elsewhere. 

“They have been...persistent. The dreams. But I’ve been prepared for the worst.” She began. That didn’t bode well with Caleb, and even less so with Molly, whose tail tapped against the chair leg anxiously. Yasha’s tense breath releases as Beau gently pats her back, breaking the tension in the air for a bit. 

“It’s...okay. It’s okay. I’m fine.” She assures them all, and Molly looks over to Caleb, red eyes anything but okay with that answer. Caleb pats his knee under the table. All they could do was wait and hope. Plan for the worst and hope for the best. 

In an obvious ploy to distract himself, Mollymauk pushes his chair closer and sets his chin upon Caleb’s shoulder.

“Whatcha got there?” He asked, pointing to the blueprint. Caleb shyly wrapped an arm around his middle, swallowing as he pointed to the plans. 

“Um...the beginnings of a plan...for...the project.” He hummed, tapping his neck, Molly nodded. 

“Yes...has everyone gone over it? If not...can we?” He asks. Caleb, nervous, looks around. He knows they aren’t being spied on up here, but his paranoia cannot let him take any risks. 

“Careful.” He warns them all, sliding the notebook over to where everyone can see it. The notebook is passed between a few of them as they look for specific details, Yasha giving a little hum while Molly’s brows furrow in thought.

“So...I was thinking...we could have this finished by the fifth of Thunsheer.” Caleb mumbled, his gaze fixated on the plans he had made. 

“Beauregard, for research I will give you Frumpkin...he is very good at retaining information.” He said. While Frumpkin sat on her shoulders, Caleb could look through him and get a layout of the Archives, noting important areas of interest and possible triggers for traps. In fact, as Frumpkin, he might be able to disable some traps. 

“With research finished...the rest of us can meet up with you in the study room…” He tapped the paper, so they knew he meant the Archives. 

“The room hasn’t been used in a while...I can use Frumpkin to...get rid of mice beforehand.” Molly tilted his head, and Caleb bit his lip. 

“I will look through my cat and have him disarm spells that would set off alarms.” He whispered to the tiefling, who only nodded in response. 

“We would have approximately one minute to complete the experiment. So we need to know exactly what we want this...spell to accomplish.” Yasha didn’t seem too wild about this excursion, Beau on the other hand was ready to go. 

“Then like...as we complete this experiment, you make it so it’s like we were never there...yeah? A glitch in the system. That’s what they’ll think.” 

“Exactly, Beauregard. Vigilant and keen mind as always.” He smiled. 

“This is too risky.” A voice piqued, heads swerving to look at the chaotic tiefling with raised brows.

“Bro...Molly?  _ You’re  _ saying that of all people?” Beau griped.

“Yes.” Molly quipped. “It’s a good plan. But we’ve got to assume they’ve prepared for this very incident. We need something sneakier. Beau, who exactly is your connection?” 

“Dairon…”

“How willing is she to break rules?”

“Well...she talks about systems a lot, how if a system isn’t doing its job then it’s time to dismantle the system…”

“Talk to her. Tell her the basics. Does the Cobalt Soul trust the Vollstrecker House?” Beau wrinkled her nose.

“Absolutely fucking not.” 

“Good.” Molly nodded. “More of a chance she’ll be on our side.” Caleb realized in this moment that perhaps he was underestimating his purple friend. 

“Mollymauk is right.” He stated. “Beauregard, can you get Dairon to steal the necklace for us?” 

Beauregard smirked. “Absolutely.” 

“You’re good looking, maybe put on the charm~?” Molly smirked. 

“I’m not fucking Dairon to do what we need.” 

“Why not? You’ve bed her before.” Caleb hummed, looking down at his book. Beau’s jaw dropped as Molly cackled, wiping his eyes. 

“Oh man! That’s good shit...so, if all else fails~?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Tealeaf.”

With the plan set, the group goes back to studying, but it isn’t long before Beau finishes up her work and stretches. She gathers her things and yawns. 

“I’m gonna go see if I can find Dairon now and ask if we can meet up sometime about this...project.” She said. Yasha nodded, giving a quiet wave.

“Good luck, Beauregard.” 

“Won’t need it, Widogast. But thanks~” She winks and leaves, the silence becoming loud after the door shuts behind her. Caleb is grateful for Yasha’s question.

“Once we have the necklace, what are we going to do?” Her voice is quiet, unsure. 

“We work on dismantling this bullshit system.” Molly hums, feet on the table and a book resting on his knees. 

“And to do that we need evidence. I think it is time I started delving into my memories…” Caleb sighed.

“What? Here?” 

“No Molly, at home. I would like Caduceus present if he doesn’t mind...I will be remembering some...very sensitive material.” Caleb kept his eyes on the words in front of him, not ingesting a single syllable. 

“That’s a good idea...perhaps you should go now.” Yasha suggested, prompting Caleb to tilt his head. 

“Tutoring is not over….” He pointed out.

“I just think it’s better to get this started before you back out due to fear….no offense.” Shocked, Caleb just nodded. He knew she had a point.

“I...ja. I mean, that’s a good idea. I’m going to end tonight’s session then, but feel free to stay until the library closes.” His legs sigh in relief as he stands, grateful to move as he begins to pack his things, rubbing his eyes. 

“Tired, love?” Molly cooes.

“Ja...haven’t slept very well.” 

“I’m sure this will tire you out.”

“Oh, I am sure it will.” Caleb gave a dry chuckle, noticing that Molly had gathered his own things, Yasha took.

“I take it this is going to be a group effort?” He inquired.

“Always.” Yasha smiled. 

“Can’t get rid of us that easily, book boy~” 

“Gut...never would want to be rid of such fine friends.” Caleb smiled shyly. 

~.~

Later that evening, around eight-thirty, Caleb found himself back in his room with Molly. Molly had done a wonderful job at making his personal bedroom a place where Caleb also felt safe, and Caleb found himself not minding sharing a bed with the other. He was sitting on one of Mollymauk’s few bean bags he had collected during his travels, finding the squishy seat comfortable as he read a smut novel to relax as he waited for Caduceus to come over.

“Do you think we should speak with Velrali again?” He hears Molly suggest. Raising his head, he glances at the man sitting on the bed.

“How could she help?” 

“She is a head cleric...this is trauma we’re dealing with here. Perhaps she could be of assistance as well as Caduceus.” Molly hummed, fingers nimbly continuing their embroidery where he left off on his ever growing in decor coat. Caleb pursed his lips in thought before replying,

“We shall see how tonight goes...if...it does not go well...then I will consider it. She was very helpful in the past.” He settled on. Seemingly pleased with that answer, Molly let his tail curl around his thigh comfortably as he began to thread his needle once more with a different color. Caleb had been watching Molly work on a grand peacock nightly, the plethora of colors was astonishing, and his handiwork was that of an expert. 

“Where did you learn to sew like that?” He found himself asking. 

“Not sure...just...started doing it one day when I was left alone with the costumers at home. Or...with the circus.” Molly responded with a small smile. 

“So...maybe whoever had this body before knew how to, but I just always knew. It’s brought me great comfort over the years, something to put my focus on when I need to get away from it all.” He shrugged.

Before Caleb can continue, there are a few knocks at the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Caleb puts his book down and makes his way to the door, and upon opening it, he is greeted with Caduceus.

“Hello there~” Caduceus smiles, and Caleb steps aside to let him in. The firbolg dips his head to enter, tail swishing some. 

“I brought things to make tea, I hope you don’t mind.” Caduceus holds up his supplies, still hunched over some in the smaller apartment. 

“Ah, nein...please, this way.” He leads Caduceus to the smaller kitchen, and he pulls a chair over. 

“Sit, it will be easier than you straining your neck to keep it in that position.” The firbolg sends him a grateful look before sitting down, beginning to fill the kettle with water from the water pump in the sink. 

“So um...what tea did you bring with you?” Caleb is by the doorway, unsure if he should linger or not. 

“Chamomile...helps with relaxing...dash of lavender too, helps soothe the mind...and helps you go into sleep or trances.” He handed Caleb a little satchel.

“Go on, smell.” Caleb nodded, opening it up and taking a small whiff. He was immediately met with something desperately floral, but not without an earthy tang to it. 

“Oh...that does smell nice,” He did the satchel up and handed it back to Caduceus, who thanked him.

“Caleb? Was that-oh! Hello darling~” Molly had peeked out to see who it was. He hopped past Caleb and gave Caduceus a little ruffle to his hair, kissing his cheek. 

“Oh we missed you~” 

“Mister Molly it’s only been since lunch.” Caduceus laughed, ruffling his hair back with his larger hands. 

“Sorry this place isn’t...suited to your needs. But I see you’re being well cared for.” He motioned to the chair, and Caduceus nodded.

“Yeah, Caleb brought it over. Helps with neck pain.” The kettle whistled and he turned to fix some tea up. With Molly’s help, they set up a place for Caduceus to sit on the floor that was comfortable in the living room, Caleb and Molly taking to the floor as well. Caduceus joins a few moments later with a tray of tea and some biscuits he had made, sweet and delicious when dipped in his tea mixtures. He set that on the floor in front of them and Caleb sat across from Caduceus, while Molly took to sitting next to the firbolg, enjoying his cup. 

“Now, before we start this meditation, I want to know why you are doing this. It will help with what strategies I use.” Caduceus hummed.

“Easy enough...I want to use my memories to help create a dissertation that could ruin Trent Ikithon. My memories will be good evidence, and could inspire others’ to speak up as well.” It was what Caleb had been telling himself after all. 

“No,  _ why  _ are  _ you  _ doing this. Why not make someone else use their memories? Why are  _ you _ , Caleb Widogast, delving into these memories?” Caleb stares and looks at his furred friend, taking a moment to think. Why  _ was  _ he doing this? Sure, it was for the betterment of those hurt by Ikithon himself...but more so he needed to do it. For...himself. The realization struck Caleb, and he sat up a little straighter, taking a long sip of his tea. 

“I want peace within myself. I’m ready to sail out of the storm.” He stated confidently. A proud smile came to Caduceus’s face. 

“Peace is a long journey. But this is a good start. Mister Tealeaf, would you light some incense?” With a smile, Molly goes to his room and retrieves his incense, bringing it out and lighting it once he set the incense holder in the middle of them all. The scent wasn’t too strong, but enough to lull Caleb into a more relaxed state of mind.

Sitting there, quiet, with only the sounds of the distant campus, Caleb closed his eyes and just let himself breathe. After a few moments of this, Caduceus’s rumbly voice broke the quiet. 

“Think back to when it all began...let us begin with the first time you were hurt by these people. What happened? You needn’t speak if you don’t wish...this is for you…” Caleb nods and takes a deep breath. He does this about three more times before attempting to remember. It seemed like so long ago...but the more he thought, the more realized he had been hurt before he had even walked into Soltryce. 

“I was seventeen,” Caleb whispered, and doesn’t catch the surprise both Caduceus and Mollymauk share as their presence fades...and he recounts the memory.

~.~

_ Bren is seventeen. The skies are grey with past rain, leaving the earth moist and the air cooled. Condensation sticks to the window panes of the small home he sits within, his mother’s hand on his shoulder, and the scrutinizing eyes of Trent Ikithon in front of him. Martinet Ludines is also there, conducting interviews with Trent on the gifted children in villages throughout the Empire. All three had passed inspections, and were told they would be tested once more. Bren could feel the electricity of excitement coming off Astrid and Eodwulf as Trent said Bren would join them in this test of knowledge. They walked with pride, Bren was nervous. Nervous, but determined.  _

_ At the town hall, lined up in front of the village at the head of the room, all three of them answered questions as Ludines and Ikithon paced in front of them, the village staring in anticipation. Bren answered correctly on every single question, his voice quiet, a bit shaky, but knowing in his answers. He is told multiple times to speak up, to which he only nods.  _

_ “Who was the War Mage that defeated the Krynn Army in battle one hundred years ago in the Battle of the Beasts?” Trent asked. Bren waits for his friends to answer first. But Astrid is silent, so is Eodwulf.  _

_ “War Mage Nachtbändiger.” Bren says quietly. He watches as Trent’s lips quirk upwards. _

_ “Wrong.” Bren panics. _

_ “Nein! It is him!” He gasps, looking at the other’s to back him up.  _

_ “Then say it.” Trent challenges. _

_ “War Mage Nachtbändiger.” Bren states again. _

_ “Incorrect.” Trent states back, a smirk now fully formed. Bren grows frustrated and frowns at the older man,  _

_ “War Mage Nachtbändiger is the correct answer.” He all but hisses. _

_ “Then SAY it.” It is growled in his face, a cold finger tilting his head up. Bren is silent until Ikithon turns away, and only then does he state the answer once more, this time loud and clear. The archmage turns back to face Bren, his eyes alight with what Caleb now knew was excitement. Raw, disgusting, excitement.  _

_ “So...you do have a voice. Bren, who do you serve if you join the Academy?” He asked. Bren quirked an eyebrow, such an easy answer seemed...wrong. _

_ “The Empire, sir.” He said.  _

_ “More than that.” _

_ “A...greater cause?” _

_ “More.” _

_ “Perfection.” Bren tries, still trying to be confident. _

_ “Good.” Bren’s arm is taken and he is thrust in front of the village who look upon him.  _

_ “These three children you call prodiges are imperfect. But it is because of their imperfections that we want them. They have potential, and the gifts that they have been given will be used to serve a higher purpose. These three will be taken to Soltryce immediately to train.” Ikithon announced. The town cheered in pride of their community members.  _

_ “They will be given the highest education the Empire can offer, and they will be assured a profitable life. It is not easy to get into this Academy, especially into the path we see for them. I want to remind you that it is because of their home that they have been able to cultivate their knowledge. You make the Empire very proud.” Ludines stepped forward, a kind smile on his face. As the town cheers, Trent turns towards the three, Bren swallowing.  _

_ “We leave in the morning. You will leave everything behind when you go to Soltyrce.” He stated.  _

_ “E-Excuse me, sir. Does...that mean we do not need to pack then?” Bren inquired, raising a hand some to get his attention.  _

_ “No, my boy. You will bring what you need. But know that when you leave here tomorrow, Blumenthal is but a memory. Dead to you if you so wish it. You are a part of the Empire and the purpose it serves. You will no longer be allowed to be held back from reaching your highest potential.” Trent explained.  _

_ At home, Bren is quiet as his parents celebrate, he hugs his cat and lets the purring of his companion quell his fears. He cannot bring his pet, he cannot bring what he does not need. And although he needs Frumpkin, he has a feeling his new mentor would think otherwise. That night, he didn't sleep. His heart raced and his eyes kept opening no matter how much he willed them shut.  _

_ When morning came, it was not the relief he sought for. His parents, though worried, state once more how proud they are of him.  _

_ “Promise me you will write home, mein liebechen.” His mother cooes, making Bren smile sadly. _

_ “Of course, muter, I would not dare forget my home.” He promised, hugging her close. She places a kiss on the top of his head before he pulls away to hug his father. _

_ “You leave our home a boy...and when you return you will be a man.” His father whispered, holding his boy close.  _

_ “Vater…” Bren groaned softly, playfully teasing at how sentimental he could be.  _

_ “Hush, you know it is true. You are going off to fulfill a great destiny...I could not be more proud of you.” His father kissed his head as well, making Bren smile a little more. A knock at the door wipes the smile off his face completely, and his mother goes to answer it. Behind the door stands Trent with a too friendly smile.  _

_ “Are we ready then?” He asked. Bren nods, shouldering his pack and taking a deep breath.  _

_ “Master Ikithon...thank you for this chance...please...do whatever it takes to help our boy reach his potential. Whatever means necessary...give him the best.” His mother pleaded.  _

_ “Do not worry Mrs. Ermendrud, our students only receive the best...and their families their dues.” Ikithon promised, making her smile. _

_ “Wunderbar~ Take care now, Bren. I look forward to that first letter telling me about everything! I bet Rexxentrum is such a wonderful place~” She hugged her son one last time, and Bren feels as if he is walking into the Devil’s Lair as he steps onto the cart with Astrid and Eodwulf. Something feels off, and he cannot help but wonder as he looks back if he truly will return to his home a man. Or if he will return at all.  _

~.~

Coming back to himself was as easy as waking up in a way, his throat was a little sore and he realized he had been speaking, recounting the tale, telling them the memory. Saying it outloud somehow took a weight off his chest, and yet he still felt chained. As he opened his eyes, he was met with the concerned looks of his friends. 

“It is not so bad.” He whispered, lifting his warm tea to his lips and taking a sip.

“He humiliated you, tried to make it seem like you were getting questions wrong just because you weren’t speaking up to his liking.” Caduceus hums.

“Ja but...compared to the rest? Not so bad.” 

“No, but it was the start. He was grabbing your leash as soon as he could, pulling tight.” Molly huffed. Caleb smiled sadly, Molly was right. Part of Caleb wondered if he could be Bren again...go back to who he was in Blumenthal and claim that name once more. 

The thought was quickly squashed. It would not be wise to be Bren once more. Bren was someone who was innocent. Who believed that good always won. Bren did not need to be tainted with the lies Caleb had to tell himself to be able to sleep at night.

“You mentioned writing...have you written home, Caleb?” Caduceus brought up, and Caleb shook his head with a frown. 

“We are not allowed to. Trent sends letters to our families giving updates. I am sure he lies...makes it seem so much better than it is. Family is a distraction we were taught. They are...not part of our job. We need to separate ourselves from all roots, be independent from everyone and everything, so if anyone is deemed a traitor…” 

“You can kill without regard?” Molly finishes. 

“...Ja.” Caleb whispered. Molly’s lips scowled in disgust, and Caleb had to remind himself that he was disgusted with the Vollstreckers’, not him. 

“We’re writing to your parents.” He huffed.

“I have tried. I never receive anything in return. I fear they throw the letters out.” Caleb confessed.

“Then we send the letter my way.” Caduceus speaks up, smiling. Confused, Caleb looks at the firbolg with raised eyebrows. With a smile, Caduceus just held up a hand.

“You write a letter, and when you’re ready to send it, bring it to me. I’ll make sure it gets to the address.” He assures. Caleb trusts Caduceus, he was honorable. He gives a nod and lets out a deep breath. He jumps when Molly touches his hand, looking down to see that he was about to spill his tea. 

“Your hands are shaking…” The tiefling whispers, Caleb nods, the ripples in the cup showing the continuing movement of his appendages. 

“I-I know.” 

“...Ein?” Molly asks. 

“Zwei.” Caleb sets the cup down and reaches for Molly, taking his hand and squeezing it to ground himself. His thoughts began to spiral, a constant scream like cicadas in his brain, making it hard to focus on a single thought as they appeared and disappeared at an accelerated rate. 

“I-I need Frumpkin.” He rasped, burying his other hand in his hair and curling in on himself. The pressure of tugging, the slight sting, it helped keep him present. 

“He’s been put away, love...snap him back.” He hears Molly distantly, encouraging him. Caleb, with some difficulty, manages to peel his hand from his hair and snap his fingers. Immediately, Frumpkin appeared and climbed onto Caleb’s shoulders, wrapping around him and purring. Caleb let out a breath as the cat rubbed his head against his stubbled cheek, nuzzling him back.

“There you go...there you are...good job.” Molly praised, scooting closer and offering his tea cup again. He took it and took a few sips, finishing it up and focusing on breathing. 

“This is normal, Caleb.” Caduceus reminded him, smiling some. 

“It’s going to be okay...just work through it...let it pass...and get some rest. We’ll resume with another memory in a few days.” He murmured. 

“I-I can do one tomorrow if-”  
  
“No.” Caduceus’s voice is firm. “You need to recover. This is not going to be easy, and working through it will be painful. So take tomorrow to rest. Cleric’s orders~” The firbolg winked. Nodding, Caleb offers a tired smile back before leaning against Molly’s shoulder. Caleb rests a hand on his stomach and winces. 

“Hungry?” Molly asks. 

“Nein...I-I feel nauseous.” He rasped.

“Let’s get you to bed then.” Mollymauk wrapped an arm around the other and helped him up. Caleb took slow steps and curled into his spot on the bed, against the wall where he felt safest. Molly pulled the blanket over him, kissing his forehead and making the human blush. He listened to the tiefling speak with Caduceus, wishing him well and sending him off, but he barely gets a few words in before he passes out, holding Frumpkin to his chest much like he had with his real cat on that last night in Blumenthal.


End file.
